Elaine Harrison: The Cheerleader Mask
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Ella is an old friend of Gabriella's. But another friend comes back as an old enemy arrives. Do they still have the power for their old witching spells? RyanOC Troyella Chaylor Jelsi OCOC Zekepay
1. Summary

**Summary: Head Cheerleader of East High may look like the average cheerleader. Truth be told, there's more to it. She has met Gabriella before, back in kindergarten. And when their best friend comes back, the whole truth comes out in an epic battle. RyanOC Troyella OCOC Zekepay Jelsi Chaylor**

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be watching Zac Efron's naked chest. So no, I don't own it.

Intro:

Okay, so this is about Head Cheerleader Elaine Harrison, who is not blonde or snotty for the record. She's nice, and amazingly, she knew Gabriella from before. But nothing perfect lasts forever. No, when an old friend, Susan Porter, arrives at East High, an old evil that the three locked away with their powers is unleashed by someone they know very well. And it tears everyone apart.

How can anyone pull through? Is this the end of the world as we know it? Can Elaine (Ella), Gabriella, and Susan relock the old evil that may just doom the world? More importantly, will they get who they want, and magic won't help this problem, as the heart cannot be manipulated by spells and tricks. Ella is not the only one with secrets, though. The whole school has them.

And who is the one who is on evil's side?

A/N: Tell me what you think! This right here is the full summary. The top is just part where you know about this in a shorter fashion.


	2. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so I got two positive, glowing feedbacks, so here you go! I hope you'll continue to review: )

Disclaimer: I do not own freaking High School Musical! If I did, I would be making out with Lucas Grabeel and we would have had a Troyella kiss!

cheerleader's mask cheerleader's mask cheerleader's mask

**Prologue**

Elaine walked down the same pathway after winter break. She still missed Gabriella as she lightly fingered her heart locket. She sighed, and grabbed her bag closer as a slight, cold breeze blew past her, and she ran a little way then slowed down as she fountain appeared and she spotted Troy Bolton.

"Happy New Year," was what he said. Chad said, "Yeah, it's going to be a happy WILDCAT New Year!" Elaine giggled at that thought. "Cause in one week, we're going to the championships, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!" he finished.

"And what team?" Chad shouted. Elaine shouted along with everyone, "Wildcats! Getcha head in the game!" She looked at her team, and she notice, but it couldn't be, Gabriella. How odd. She shook it off, and continued her way into the school.

Sharpay, as usual, cut across, while, she sighed as she thought the name, Ryan went around. Her co-head cheerleader, Amber, the blonde, tapped her while asking, "What's wrong?" She turned, and realized she must have sighed out loud when she thought it.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just reliving some old memories," she said, placing her trademark smile on. She shook herself mentally. First thinking she saw Gabs, and now acting like she liked Ryan Evans. She must be going insane, after all, she's supposed to date only jocks.

However, she still had the feeling of looming, so she figured she would have to consult the Tarot cards on this. Or the magic she may still have, since it's been forever since she's ever used it for anything other than selecting clothes while getting ready.

She looked at everything in the halls, and as usual, she entered Mrs. Darbus's room. Elaine walked past Troy Bolton, and his crew, not looking twice at them, and took her seat. She immediately sprung into a texting spree before Darbus came into the room. Elaine had no idea who or what was going to happen, and enter the room she resided in. She simply lived in now.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N So far I have one loyal reviewer. Will the next one to appear on the list be you? Remember, you have to review every chapter to get on this list:

Heaven and Earth

Inside scoop: This is also a crossover with Halloweentown, except twisted up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot, future OC Susan Porter and bf OC, Peter Harrison, and Elaine Harrison.

* * *

Ryan's View Point

I wonder who else, besides my sister, knows that I am a warlock, and not just an ordinary teen like everyone thinks at this school. I am certain that I am not alone, if only I knew where Marnie was right now. It is odd how I sense she is close, but I know she does not go to school here.

Oh great, Darbus is going on about the new "musicale" and Sharpay is so giddy, it makes me sick to my stomach. Something is not right about that new girl, I think I know her from somewhere. Hey, is that my cell? Why would grandpa call during Darbus's class? He should know Darbus is against all sorts of cellular phones, even my cell and Sharpay's.

Elaine's View Point

Who's cell phone is ringing? God, I hope it is not , GABI'S? Why is she here? Oh God, the secret that was well hidden! I hope he does not get released, but it would require Susan to be here. Thank God for that.

No One's View Point

Sharpay had pulled out her cell phone, and asked Ryan while looking at it, "Is it grandpa?" However, her luck was unfortunate, as Ryan was to preoccupied flipping it up and down to tell her about Darbus or even know who had called.

Darbus told both of the Evans twins, "Sharpay, Ryan, cell phones. And I will see you in detention." She advanced on Gabriella, and told her, "Miss Montez, we have a strict policy about cell phones, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone! And welcome to East High, Miss Montez. Mr. Bolton, I see you phone is involved, so we will get to see you in detention as well!"

Elaine glanced over to Gabriella, and towards Ryan and giggled softly at his confused expression. Then Elaine heard Chad saying to Darbus, "No, no, that's not even a possibility, Ms. Darbus, your honor, see, because we have basketball practice and Troy," before Ms. Darbus cut him off.

"Ah, that will be fifteen minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth! Count them," she said. Elaine tried to hold back her laughter at the thought of Chad counting anything other than the basketball score. It was made even harder when Taylor made her wise crack about Chad's counting.

"That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't even count that high," she whispered to no one in particular. She laughed out loud, and her sides started to hurt from trying to gasp for air the same time. However, Ms. Darbus was swift on ruining her fun as well.

"Ah, that'll be fifteen for you too, Miss McKessie! Holidays are over people! Way over. Now. Any more questions? Comments?" Darbus looked around, and saw Jason Cross's hand up. Elaine rolled her as Darbus sighed and said sharply, "Jason." Elaine prepared for something stupid.

"How where your holidays Ms. Darbus?" Elaine looked at him, along with everyone else. Elaine's eyebrow raised way up. "What?" The bell rang, and Elaine grabbed her chic new Coach purse and walked out before Gabriella could even talk to her.

* * *

Elaine's View Point

Oh, my God. I know it is Gabriella now. Montez, smart, and everything I remember. Why is she here? Uh oh, here comes Taylor act natural. "OK girls, how do you guys feel about a little warm-up?" Huh? Is she going to ask us something. I waited as I narrowed my eyes at her, part of the usual act. Truth be told, I actually kind of like her tough girl attitude and how she is not afraid to look us down.

"Oh my gosh, isn't Troy Bolton, like, the hottie super bomb?" she asked. Uh oh. More acting. I feel like I have just been shoved into Ms. Darbus's classroom again.

"Oh my gosh, so beautiful," I gasped in my act. Amber said, "I would so love to hit that!" How rude!

Gabriella's View Point

Was that Elaine? Oh well. "I guess I might not know how to speak cheerleader," I said.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate world from Troy, the basketball guy," said Taylor. I acted like it wasn't a big deal. "So would you eat lunch with us, or discuss with the cheerleaders the importance of firm nail beds?" she asked.

"My nail beds are history," I said, showing my hands. She looked at hers and giggled.

"Sister!" I guess she wasn't half that bad, but still.

cheerleader's mask time warp cheerleader's mask time warp cheerleader's mask time warp cheerleader's mask time warp cheerleader's mask

Well, all Elaine wants to do is kill Chad. She is so ticked that he thinks just because he wants to try something different than the status quo, she decided to tell the cheerleaders the secret they have been dying to hear about. Elaine smiled at the girls and said to them, "Hey, my cheerleader friends. I have to tell you something so that way I can be sure that you know everything about me. Remember Gabriella?" All the cheerleaders nodded. She took a deep breath, and said, "Before I went to Albuquerque Elementary School, I was best friends with her and another girl named Susan Porter and we were all special. We each had the ability to bend reality and shape it however we wanted. In other words, we carried magic in this locket. It's been forever since I've seen her, but I know if Susan joins us, a force we locked away might just open."

Amber laughed and said, "We've just been punk'ed, right? Because no way could you ever have cast a spell, or even have known her before. She's different!" Elaine looked totally serious, and Amber stopped laughing after she just gave her a sharp, deadly glance. "Your serious, aren't you?" said Amber with a gasp. Elaine nodded, and everyone looked at her, and gasped.

Lilac, the girl with strawberry-blonde hair, said, "You know what? I don't actually care anymore. Because if everyone is going to be breaking the status quo, then I will just come out and say it. I don't really like Troy Bolton all that much. I've been eying that Scholastic Decathlon cutie for a long time now." Elaine's eyes widen and she gasped. And then she did the oddest thing. She laughed. Laughed!

"It's okay, Lilac. To tell the truth, I don't really like Troy Bolton all that much either. I've had my eye on Ryan Evans. I just don't know why. He looks familiar, like I've seen him before, but not in school, and I can't put my finger on it!" said Elaine. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed, not knowing she had other secrets in hide too. She hide that she knew Gabriella, had magical powers, and now she knows Ryan Evans from somewhere else other than school! This was insane! No one could tell how everyone seems to know someone from somewhere else. This is too odd.

* * *

Troy was at his secret hiding place, wondering if Gabriella would show up for this. He knew she would like it. Then he saw Gabriella running up the stairwell to his hiding place and he smiled. She looked beautiful, and surprised, and he knew that he had done well. "It's like a jungle up here!" she exclaimed, and she did sound happy. This only caused him to smile wider.

"Yup, thanks to the Science Club, which means my buddies don't even know it exists," he said. He knew what she was probably thinking, and Troy was waiting for her reply to his statement.

"It's like you have the whole school wired, Troy. It seems like everyone in the school wants to be your friend," she said with a slight smile. He chuckled at that thought.

"Yeah, well, unless we lose," he said, frowning at the idea. Gabriella looked at him sympathetically.

"Well, I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son," she said with a small smile. He shrugged. She had sat down on the bench.

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess," he said, "But you know, everyone's going, 'Your son's the basketball guy. You must be so proud.'" He paused and said, "Sometimes I don't want to be just the basketball guy. I just want to be, a guy." He looked at her.

Gabriella said, "I understand. Before I came here, I was just the freaky math girl. It's cool coming her and being, whoever I want to be. Singing with you, I just felt like, a girl." He laughed.

"You even look like one too!" Troy exclaimed. She laughed too, and Troy sat down next to her.

"But no, I meant, just like, you know back in kindergarten, one second you don't know someone and then the next second, you're playing like you knew each other forever. Singing with you felt like that. Just like kindergarten," she said. They looked away from each other, not knowing what to say next, then back to each other, like they where going to kiss, but then the stupid bell rung. "Ah," they both said. Troy grabbed her hand, and helped her hurry downstairs.

* * *

Chad and Taylor had different plans for Troy and Gabriella, however, and they both decided to discuss it in the science lab, with Sharpay and Ryan standing outside the doorway.

Taylor's View Point

I noticed Chad standing right beside me, looking so cute while he looked worried. I acted unaffected, though, saying, all agitated-like, "What do _you_ want?" He simply looked at me.

"We need to talk. Troy and Gabriella auditioned for this musical thing without any word from us or you guys, right?" he said, and I just nodded. She didn't say anything about wanting to audition for the school winter musical to me, so I'm guessing she didn't tell anyone else either. "Well, I have a plan that might just make her want to forget about the callbacks with Troy, and it's going to need you guys to pull it together. See, if I could make Troy say some things about not wanting to audition with Gabriella, such as, the championship game, which we need him to focus on, then maybe you guys could show it to her on, say, a one way webcam feed," he said, starting to get pumped. "And then we all get what we want! So, are you in," he said, his eyes wide with joy. Chad's enthusiasm to help me just made my heart melt.

"Sure," I said, acting calm, but probably my heart was racing. Why do I suddenly feel like I like him so much? Like, as in a boyfriend? It's probably just a phase, so if I ignore it, it will probably go away. He sort of smiled, making my heart feel like a lump of joy, and making it melt at the same time, and I just ignored it all.

Chad said, "Cool. Thanks." I made this sort of 'awesome' motion to my friends. But then Alexandra had to bring up something I had been dreading to hear for the whole conversation.

"You like him, don't you Taylor. You sort of look way too happy that a jock was willing to help you. You normally would have said, 'Buzz off, afro man.' or something like that," she said. She had me! Stay calm was my plan, and act like I had no idea what she was taking about.

"Alexandra, you know we would never get Gabriella to believe anything about Troy we tell her, because she knows I disapprove of all jocks. The only way was to work with the jocks to get her to believe me," I said. Oh great, whatever happened to acting like I had know idea what she is talking about? Because now Alexandra is rolling her eyes like whatever, and I'm sure she doesn't believe me now.

"Sure. And one day pigs will fly," she said.

Sharpay's View Point, same time

I noticed Chad was talking to those science geeks in their territory, so I stopped Ryan, because otherwise he would have been to preoccupied with something stupid. "Ryan. Look. What do you think those science geeks and Chad are talking about in there?" I asked, knowing full well what they are talking about.

"It looks like they are trying to figure out how to beat us out. Look, the jocks almost rule the school, but if they get Troy into the musical, then they've conquered the entire student body by then," he said, smarter then I thought he was. And I knew a little something else too.

"And if those science geeks get Troy hooked-up with Gabriella, the Scholastic Decathlon goes from drool to cool," I said. I let out a gasp. "Ryan, we have to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and a Tony Hawk," I said, congratulating myself on my awesome whatever the term was for what I just said. I started to walk off, before I notice Ryan wasn't following me, and grabbed him to go along with my plan.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan were with Ms. Darbus, totally clueless that Kelsi was overhearing the whole thing. "Ms. Darbus, if you want to protect your show, you have to move the callback time to 3:30 next Friday," said Sharpay. Ryan nodded his head, though he disliked this whole underhanded thing Sharpay was doing. He sighed and went along with his part, even though the words were sour in his mouth.

"Yeah, and Troy is probably only using this to boost his popularity while making a mockery out of you show! You really should change the time to his game and Gabriella's Scholastic Decathlon competition," Ryan said to Darbus. He kicked himself for doing this, he knew Gabriella way to well, even though Sharpay didn't know he knew her. She only knew that he was able to do magic, not that there where three witches he should protect. He could lose his powers for doing this, because it's harder to do magic on a broken heart. And the fate might just be compromised.

"I don't want to hear anything more about Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez," said Ms. Darbus, with Kelsi look over her piano at them. Darbus turned to face the Evans twins, and said, "Now, if you think changing the callback date might just save the show, then, I might actually agree with you." Ryan was shocked as she walked away. He never thought she would actually agree to this!

"Is that a yes," said Ryan, worried. Sharpay started to answer, but said, "Hum!" And walked away singing the song they were going to do. Ryan sighed aloud, and walked off with her. Kelsi just placed her papers back into place.

cheerleader's mask earlier that day cheerleader's mask earlier that day cheerleader's mask earlier that day cheerleader's mask earlier that day

Chad knew that they had screwed up when Gabriella and Troy wouldn't sit with their friends, so the team needed a team meeting, and Chad called it himself. Chad said to the team, without Troy, "You know, I think we really screwed up. Gabriella's not talking to Troy, Troy's playing cruddy, and we aren't acting at all like a team, and we should be ashamed of ourselves! We really messed up!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jason said, "You know, I think he really liked Gabriella. And we messed thing up for him! What kind of friends are we?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Zeke looked at his cookies, and had an idea.

"We should let Troy know what we did. And a good way to soften the blow would be to give him some of my cookies! Then he would be able to explain to Gabriella what we did and redeem himself," Zeke said. Everyone looked at him, and Chad's stomach rumbled at the thought of chocolate chip cookies. Everyone then looked at Chad. Chad rolled his eyes, and decided then that Zeke's idea had merit.

"You're right Zeke, let's help Troy out!" Chad was ready to do anything to help his best friend out, because Troy was really down in the dumps, and it was all because of his so-called best friend, Chad.

They went to his secret hiding place that they saw him go to.

* * *

Troy was upset, and he knew perfectly well why. After telling his friends off, all of a sudden, Gabriella won't speak to him. He couldn't understand why Gabriella wouldn't talk to him. He sighed, and starting to eat his lunch when his friends appeared. Troy sighed, and Chad said, "Hey, Troy. We just had another team meeting." Why did they have another team meeting without him? Troy guessed he must have looked confused, because Chad explained, "We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean, us, not you."

"Yeah," said Zeke, "If singing is something you want to do, we should be boosting you _up_, not tearing you down." And Chad knew what was next to say, because if he didn't understand, then he probably would wonder why they were telling him this.

"And we just want you to know we're going to be there for you when you sing," he said. He then gave a light punch and said, "Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." And Jason interjected, because he didn't want Troy to get the wrong idea.

"Which, we don't know yet, because we haven't actually heard you sing," Jason finished. Troy sighed.

"And you're not going to hear me sing. Because Gabriella won't even talk to me. And I don't know why," he said. The whole team exchanged nervous glances. They had gotten to the part they didn't want to discuss. And Chad told him.

"We know," said Chad, a little nervous. Zeke handed him the cookies he baked.

"Here. I baked these fresh this morning. You may want to try one before we tell you the rest," said Zeke.

* * *

"Do you think I should tell Troy about what I heard," Gabriella said to Elaine. She knew know it was Elaine. They where in the Drama Club room, during Free Period. Elaine sighed.

"Not just yet. I have a feeling Troy will find out on his own," said Elaine. Elaine said, "You know Gabs, it's hard having to keep up this act. Everyone thinks I have to be snotty, just because I don't' fulfill the blonde part of the head cheerleader requirement, and I don't really like being a snobby. Because, it's nice being friends with you. I hope that people come to their senses soon," she said.

Gabriella said, "Me too, Ella. We better get going, otherwise people will get suspicious." They both laughed.

"By the way, the cheerleaders know about our ability to bend reality and that we knew each other in kindergarten. They won't tell, and besides, who would believe them if they did? After all, no one wants to think the head cheerleader can cast a spell, or even knows the new girl," she said as the left.

* * *

A/N I'm going to have a cliffhanger here. You guys know what happens, but not in my plotline!

Review, no flames, just constructive critisim!


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, just my plotline.

Gabriella after listening to Elaine, decided to talk to Taylor. However, she did not actually try to talk to her, she waited for her in the science lab. She had a feeling she would come and talk to her about this. As if by magic, Taylor appeared, and she said to Gabriella, "Gabriella, there's something we need to talk to you about. It concerns Troy and the callbacks, it's something we need to tell you."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I've heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done. And look, it doesn't really matter. We should start preparing for the Decathlon competition," she said, exasperated. She knew they had planned it, but she wanted to hear it from Troy himself. She saw Taylor sigh.

"No, not done. Look, the decathlon is, whatever, but the callbacks and, even more, how you feel about Troy and us, that's what really matters," Taylor said, "We knew Chad could get Troy to say some things to make you want to forget about the callbacks, and we planned and we're embarrassed and sorry." She could sense she liked Chad, because there were probably other basketball players involved.

"No one forced Troy to say those things. We should prepare for the Decathlon now," Gabriella said. She heard Taylor sigh, and she knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get her back with Troy Bolton, and Gabriella knew Troy had been playing pretty badly without her speaking to him. Gabriella wondered if he actually liked her, and she wondered why he didn't stand up for her if he did. She noticed Taylor shrug to everyone.

"I tried," she said before walking out with everyone else. Elaine, after Taylor walked out, regained visibility. She held back laughter and decided to scare Gabriella. However she was uncertain if she could have seen her already, because she knew she lost her eyes behind her back a long time ago. Elaine loved her invisibility though.

"Hey, how'd it hold up," said Elaine, hoping Gabriella didn't notice her before. She hadn't, because she jumped and gasped. She was breathing heavily. Elaine burst into laughter at her face. "Oh, if you had seen your face right then, you'd be laughing too. You should have remembered our invisibility powers, otherwise, how would we have found out about Ethan Dalloway, my real name is Marnie Piper, and Halloweentown," she said.

Gabriella said, "Good point, but don't ever do that to me again! You completely freaked me out! How long have you been using your invisibility powers?" Elaine thought for a moment, and decided to tell her the truth.

"I never really stopped using them. They were too much fun to use, and I loved freaking out my brother, even though he's a warlock. Remember Dylan? Oh my gosh, he freaked," she said. He also didn't like the idea of magic, she remembered. She guessed he was used to it now.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "OK, so we know Troy's going to apologize, right? That's why I didn't want them to know I believed them, I wanted to hear it from Troy himself," Gabriella said to Elaine. She sat down in front of the window with her legs crossed, and like she was just an innocent schoolgirl who couldn't do magic or anything, a trademark pose for her. She rolled her eyes. She decided to tell her something else.

"Yes, I think he will apologize. But you really should know he'll also call you. Let's do another Tarot reading, just to check on this, okay Gabs?" Elaine consulted her. She pulled her Tarot cards out of her deck, magically shuffled it five times, and laid them out in a Celtic Cross layout.

"Interpretation reveals subconscious thoughts that leads to truth arrival, along with a new love born, with hopes of a successful future. Death represents a new, fresh start, which means you will be back on good terms in fresh way, and the Lovers card shows a bright future," said Elaine after carefully interpreting the cards that she laid out for Gabriella's future with Troy. Gabriella sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried that the future that I saw was false, overshadowed by feelings," said Gabriella. She knew that she had been using her future telling powers way too long, and her feelings were entwining and compromising the truthfulness of it. She looked at Elaine, who had always disapproved of using the future power too long, and she probably had started Tarot readings at the appropriate schedule, because Tarots where the ones whose magic had been trusted forever.

Elaine said, "Well, on occasion, I've used it too. However, never for anything as big as a relationship, in which you should really use the Tarots. However, your cards said that your subconscious has reached optimal level and should be trusted." Elaine wondered where it came from. Gabriella looked at her, and decided to read her cards for her.

"Let me read yours," said Gabriella. She shuffled it by magic, and read Elaine's. She was wide-eyed. "Lovers, a well made decision. Wheel of Fortune Reversed, a dark future is turning. Devil, fear in the future and subconscious. Hanged Man, sacrifices must be made. Chariot, a harmonious life ahead. Empress, a creative wealth of ideas. The Fool Reversed, in the known again. The Sun, unconscious powers brought forward. The Ace of Cups, you are in love. You have made a well made love choice, yet a dark future is set, while you have a harmonious love life. However, the Devil holds you back from making the sacrifices needed in a well known goal. However, in the end, your unconscious powers set the future," Gabriella said.

Elaine said, "Oh dear Lord. I can't believe this. If these speak the truth, then it must be unfolded into a different setting. You can always change the future. Let's wait until after the callbacks to consult back to them."

Gabriella was heading home, thinking over all the things that her and Elaine went over in the Tarots. _She can't be in danger, if she was I would know it. I know she likes Ethan, but we haven't seen him in forever. When is he going to show up? I know he's supposed to show sometime in my future_., thought Gabriella. She suddenly had a vision, but she was kind of shocked too, so she stopped walking.

_VISION_

_Gabriella was standing right next to Elaine, both of them frightened. Gabriella heard footsteps, and she looked at Elaine. She telepathically said to Elaine, "We should run now. I hear him coming." Elaine nodded, and had gasped in her thoughts, and Gabriella heard her say to her, "SUSAN! We need to find her!" "Where would she be," she shot back. Elaine shrugged as the ran._

_END VISION_

Gabriella gasped. She ran home and up the stairs, telepathically saying to Mom, _Mimi, I'm home. I'll be in my room if you need me!_ She heard her mother in her thoughts say, _Okay, sweetie, let me know if you need me._ Gabriella said back, _Okay!_ She raced to her room, she prepped for Troy and waited. She heard him knock, and she said to her mother, _Get that for me!_

Mrs. Montez went to the door, and she could tell it was a boy on the other side. She heard in his thoughts his name was Troy Bolton, he liked Gabriella, and worries about something with basketball and Gabriella and some sort of callback, so Mrs. Montez already liked him. She opened the door with a smile. "Hey, uh, Mrs. Montez, I'm Troy Bolton, and I wanted to know if I could, uh, talk to Gabriella?" He sounded nervous. She decided to see if she could ease him up.

"Oh, Troy," she said, like Gabriella talked about him all the time. _Mom!_ she heard Gabriella say to her telepathically. _Just tell him I'm busy with homework. OK? Because this is really important that he thinks I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to mess this up._ Gabriella talks fast, Mrs. Montez thought. "She's really busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time," she said with a secret smile. _Great. She doesn't want to talk to me. I guess I should bid her goodnight,_ thought Troy.

"Well, goodnight then, Mrs. Montez," he said, a little sadly. _Yes! Perfect act Mom! _ Gabriella told her Mom.

"Goodnight, Troy," she said as she shut the door. _GABRIELLA! What was that all about? You really hurt his feelings!_ Mrs. Montez scolded her daughter. _Shut it mom. You don't know what I saw,_ said Gabriella as she raced up the stairwell. She opened her book and pretended to read while awaiting Troy's call.

_I'm going to call her and try to apologize that way. Wait, she has a balcony. Maybe I can climb up to it. After all, I do exercise regularly, so maybe it's possible, _thought Troy as he called Gabriella. He saw Gabriella up in her room holding her phone, and he started to climb up. **Hello? **came from the other end. "Hey, it's Troy, I just want you to know that I was sick of my friends riding me and so I said some things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it," he said quickly. **You sounded pretty convincing to me,** said Gabriella. "I didn't mean it," he said. **Troy, it's like you said. The whole school is whacked because of your audition,** said Gabriella. "I know. And I don't care what they think. Because I don't know about you, but I'm going to sing," he said. **Troy, I don't think I want to do the audition,** she said. _God, she looks so beautiful_, he thought. "Well, you better. Because… I brought you something," he said, figuring out something. **What do you mean?**

_I wonder what he could have brought. Calm down Gabi, _thought Gabriella. "Turn around," he said. She turned, and saw him outside. _Why didn't I notice him before,_ she thought to herself. He started singing. Their old song. She smiled. When he finished, he said, "It's the pairs audition." She smiled at how far he was willing to go to win her back and decided he deserved her alright. She walked out onto the balcony, and he smiled at her. She heard what he was thinking, _I wish I could just kiss her right now. If only I knew if she felt the same way. She's just so perfect._ Gabriella decided to grant his wish, only this one didn't need magic. She stood on her tippy-toes, leaned upward, and kissed him on the lips romantically. Gabriella suddenly felt her heart pattering so fast, and it skipped a beat, and fireworks suddenly started, and she felt a blaze of passion. Troy was surprised at first, but went into the kiss as well. Gabriella deepened it into a passionate French kiss, and Troy gave into it.

Troy's heart skipped a beat as well, and Gabriella felt lighting tingling down her body from his touch, and she threw her arms around his neck. She could tell she need air now, so she pulled away for a breath. She panted and smiled. Troy thought, _How did she know I wanted to kiss her?!? Oh well, must be some sort of real connection between us. I wonder._ She smiled secretively, and that jogged Troy's thoughts. _What is she hiding? I guess I might find out later, since she probably will tell me later. Oh, I guess I should ask her to be my girlfriend,_ he thought.

Gabriella said, "Don't say anything. Let me guess. You want me to be your girlfriend." Troy stared at her, and was wondering how she knew exactly what he was going to ask her, but he always loved a good mystery thrill. He just pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "And with that, will you take this class ring as proof you're my girlfriend," he said. She allowed him to slide it onto her finger, and she loved this. It's a good thing that he likes mysteries, otherwise Gabriella would have to explain about her powers to him. She wasn't ready to let him knew that she could communicate with him telepathically, because then he would know she could read his thoughts. That was her special power that only she had, because they all could read Tarots, see the future, become invisible, use the power of three, enter Halloweentown, brew potions, and change the weather. Susan can see behind her as well as stop time. Elaine could bend reality into her palm just by using the power of viewing the future. She also could guess what was on your mind without having to read it. Gabriella didn't know her extra power.

Elaine was waiting for her crystal ball to float towards her. She kept her eye on it, repeating in her head, _Float with the power of the chant. Come towards me and help me._ It started towards her, and she grasped it, and placed it in its place. She glanced into it. The fog started to swirl with colors.

_The fog showed Ryan revealing some other form. It then swirled into a change with her and Gabriella running away from something. Then it swirled into Susan's form._ Elaine gasped, and commanded the crystal ball, "Stop!" Then she asked it, "What does Susan have to do with anything?" _The fog swirled again, and it showed Susan talking to Elaine and Gabriella, all of them surprised. The fog swirled to show Susan accidentally locking the locket together. She looked scared as the figure came out. She started to run, but the figure grabbed her._ "That's all, you can go back to your original position," Elaine said to it.

The crystal became clear again and left the spot she had placed it in, and landed in her spot for the magic supplies. "Cabinet door, shut," Elaine said clearly. It snapped shut. She had her clothes shown to her and she picked out her usual cheerleader sweats, clearing them from the mishap at school today. She smiled and went to bed, not knowing what else the future had in store for them.

Ryan walked down the street hoping he could speak to Elaine before school begun. He then thought, _Wait, I could telepathically speak to her. ELAINE! Can you hear me!_

A long distance from where Ryan was, Elaine awoke from her dream state. _Yes, I can hear you Ryan. Wait, you can talk to me telepathically, just like Ethan. Are you Ethan Dalloway?_ Elaine said to Ryan in her thoughts. She heard him sigh. _Yes, I am Ethan Dalloway. You must be Marnie, like I thought. And Ella, just so you know, Sharpay had me go through this plan to change the callbacks to the same time as the championships and the Scholastic Decathlon. It's hard to explain though,_ he said. She sighed and said, _Shit, Ryan, what the hell where you thinking? We need to come up with a plan. Wait, the Tarots! Of course! Successful future, she's going to get the part!_ Ryan decided to tell her what he actually thought. _Good. I'm so sick of Sharpay drilling me to get everything perfect. Just like her nickname, the 'Ice Princess', _he told her, and he head her melody-like laugh. He smiled as he heard it.

She sighed dreamily. _Well, I need to get some sleep, Ethan, so I should get going. Do you, uh, well, want my cell phone number? So that way we can call each other instead of interrupting our thoughts, unless absolutely necessary?_ she asked him. _Uh, sure, let me get my cell phone to put in the number. OK, give it to me, _came his reply. She smiled as she told him, and they exchanged phone numbers. She knew not to call if Sharpay would know.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Review and you'll get cheese, and a cookie!


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey, I've just bought High School Musical, and that's why it's coming out on my birthday. First part, lie, second part, true! High School Musical 2 arrives on my birthday! My sequel might be based off that one with my plotline again!

* * *

Gabriella was laughing along with everyone after Elaine told this hilarious joke about how Sharpay wasn't really related to Ryan, because she talked to him last night and he was so nice, a polar opposite of The Ice Princess. Zeke wasn't really laughing, because Gabriella and Elaine both knew that he liked The Ice Princess, but doesn't want to admit it to anyone, even though they saw him trying to ask her out. Then Elaine pointed out Kelsi staring at the callbacks list, and Troy and Gabriella both rushed over there.

Kelsi's View Point

I cannot believe this is happening! Because then I will have to put up with Sharpay and Ryan again, and even though Ryan did not seem to like this, Sharpay is evil, as well as a very big influence in Ryan's life! Great, here they come. "Callbacks the same time as the game?" exclaimed Troy. Gabriella was just as worried, and I couldn't blame them.

"And the Scholastic Decathlon," said Gabriella. Elaine decided to voice her opinion.

"Why would they do something like that?" she exclaimed, acting like she had no idea what was going on. She said to Gabriella telepathically, _I smell a Sharpay rat. Ryan said he didn't want to go along with this. Believe me, Ryan is actually Ethan Dalloway._ Gabriella looked at her, and then back to everyone else.

"I smell a rat named Darbus," said Chad. Kelsi sighed.

"Actually, it's two rats. Neither of them named Darbus," said Kelsi. _False!_ screamed Elaine's traitorous thoughts.

"Do you know something about this, small person," said Jason. _Yes, she does, but not the entire truth! I saw this in my crystal ball reading last night,_ Elaine thought. She heard Ryan saying, _Nice, a crystal ball reading. What's next? The cliché broomstick off in the moonrise?_ She replied in her head, _Shut it Ethan._

"Mrs. Darbus may think she's protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much only concerned about protecting themselves," Kelsi said. Elaine looked at her.

"You know what I'm going to do to those two show hogs, I'm going to," started Chad before Troy interrupted him.

"We're not going to do anything to them. Except sing. Now, this is only going to work if we work together. Now who's with me?" Troy had everyone behind him.

Elaine said, "Time to start operation: Sing Out Ryan And Sharpay, or S.O.R.A.S!" Everyone looked at her.

"And what exactly is operation S.O.R.A.S?" asked Troy. Elaine shrugged.

"Beats me. Whenever Gabs, Suzy, and I used to make up plans, I just came up with names. Gabs and Suzy were the brains behind the operations," said Elaine. Everybody looked at Gabriella and Elaine.

Troy asked, "You guys knew each other they whole time?" Everybody, including me, but not Gabriella, Ella, or the cheer squad, said, "And you didn't bother to tell us until now?"

"Um, well," they both said. Then Elaine said, "Well, would you have believed us? I mean, it's almost like we've known me and you forever, and Gabriella was new. So, how would a sudden reminisce of our past felt? After all, it's not like we could tell you everything that happened." Troy shrugged, but the cheer squad and Scholastic Decathlon teams both said to them, "You owe us an explanation."

No one's View Point

Gabriella then sprang into action with the plan, "Okay, so we go along with the Decathlon, and when I finish, we send a code to get the guys out of the gym. Then we get us out of the Decathlon competition, and then we run to the auditorium." Elaine knew this could work.

"I'm in," said Elaine. "Great!" everyone said. "Spread the word that everyone shouldn't worry, everything is under control," said Elaine. "Better yet, I spread it," she said. She telepathically told some people, while texting to everyone in the school at the same time the same message,

* * *

"I hate keeping secrets from Gabi," said Elaine to Ryan. He sighed. She knew he didn't like having this conversation, but she just had to remind him of it every time. _Yes, well, I dislike hiding something from my sister, because she knows something is up. I just can't tell her_, he told her. She sighed. _It's just so hard to keep secrets! Gabi knows something's up too, it showed up in the Tarot cards, a well made love choice, a dark future, yet positive love life, it makes no sense,_ Ella told him. He was her trusted confident, and loyalty was an added bonus. He kissed her lightly as sparks flew for the brief moment he kissed her. She smiled, and knew the Tarots where right of her love life again.

_I know. I'm guessing the well made love choice was me? Or am I wrong?_ he asked her, and he chuckled. Her reply, after a slight giggle, was, _Of course, silly, but I don't know how to tell Gabriella. If only it was as easy as it was to tell you about it. My problems are just so complex. Why can't they ever be simple?_ Ryan knew, and shared the wisdom, _Well, I'm positive Gabriella has some problems too that are just as complex as yours are, so why not just tell her? Can't she also read minds, so she can obviously find out without having you know about it? It will be tougher to explain if she finds out through her mind-reading powers._ Elaine looked at him. _Oh. Right. I guess I was carried away in not having anyone else but you being able to read my mind. I'll tell her right away, if it will make you happy, and help me out of this mess,_ she told him.

_Good. Because I really do care about you and I don't want to see you end up getting hurt if you don't tell her soon,_ said Ryan. He smiled, and she said back to him, _Thanks for the advice. You always know exactly what to say to me. That's why I love you so much._ She kissed him, with sparks blazing like wildfire again, and she sensed her brothers, Dylan and Peter coming to them, so she told him, _Wait._ She ran off to see her brothers, Dylan and Peter, Dylan's fake name was Zac. It had something to do with some sort of private joke the family had.

"Hello, Zac, Peter. How's it going with my two favorite people," she said. Zac laughed. He could tell something was up with Elaine, but Peter was clueless as usual. Zac said, _Elaine, something's wrong. What is it? Do you like someone?_ Elaine glanced at Zac. Anytime he called her Elaine, it usually meant he is serious. _OK, so I may like Ryan. But believe me, we know him. He's actually Ethan, Dylan, and you have to believe me! Gabriella's here too!_ Zac knew that when she called him by his real name, she spoke truthful. _I believe you, Marnie,_ said Zac.

"Oh, it's not too bad. We have the championship game next week! Remember, Ella, we will slaughter the Knights," said Peter. Elaine smiled back at Peter, and thought, _Oh, you have no idea it will be the day we have a triple win. _Zac said, _Of course. Gabriella and Troy will sing, win the Scholastic Decathlon, the roles, and the championship game, right?_ Elaine retorted,

* * *

Of course, Elaine had her plans, while Gabriella had hers, and Taylor had hers. This Friday was her first date with Troy, and she had on a white headband, jeans, pink round-toed heels, and pink top with a white shirt underneath. She set her hair in trademark waves, and waited for Troy at her house. She heard him driving up to get her, and Troy was thinking,

* * *

**WITH CHAD AND TAYLOR**

"Oh, Chad, you didn't have to do all this for me! Candles, oh, I love the sweet scent of pumpkin pie, how did you know? Oh, and you even got my favorite roses, the rare purple ones, this bouquet must have cost you a fortune! Oh, you did this for me," said Taylor. She couldn't have been happier, and she turned to face Chad with a happy face of tears, and Chad shrugged.

"Nothing's too much for you, Taylor. I really like you, and I didn't know any other way to show you other than what Gabriella told me you liked," said Chad. Taylor's face lit up even more.

"Oh, how sweet! You went as far as to ask my best friend about me to set up our date," said Taylor. She walked over to him and kissed him. Chad deepened the kiss, sparks starting to blaze like wildfire with her. Taylor felt the sparks too, and deepened it even further.

* * *

**BACK WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA**

Troy rang the doorbell with Gabriella's favorite flowers in his hand, simple pink and white carnations. He remembered she said she liked them because they reminded her of Valentine's Day, her favorite holiday. He got her the Godiva chocolate because he remembered she said she hated Hershey's chocolate because it made boys look like they are penny-pincher with money on their girlfriends, and she hated penny-pinchers. He also remember she liked it when boys came on too strong with their scent, so he didn't put on too much cologne, and he remembers she hated the smell of Axe cologne, and that she liked boys who smelled nice.

He smiled when it was Gabriella who answered the door, and he could smell the light scent of her vanilla lotion with some sort of Britney Spears perfume, Fantasy, if the years of hanging around cheerleaders gave him any hints of perfumes and their different smells. She didn't sprits too much of it though, sort of like Elaine. He guess they really did know each other from a long time ago and either Elaine or Gabriella taught Gabriella or Elaine how to put on perfume, since they both did it in just the right sexy, alluring way. Troy smiled and said, "You look great, Gabriella."

"Are you ready for the date? Where are we going? Oh, are those for me? Thank you, their beautiful, but the chocolate in the box is almost gone," she stated with a frown. She wondered why there was so little chocolate in the box, did he only buy half a box. She quickly observed his thoughts, which stated, _Damn you Chad! I told you those were for Gabriella! I wonder what he got Taylor. Maybe he took the chocolate for Taylor. He had better have, otherwise he has some explaining to do._ "Oh well, it's okay, I guess. I think it must have been because he wanted to give Taylor something special for the date," she said.

"Really? So you aren't mad that half the chocolate I got you is gone? Oh, thank goodness. I have another surprise for you," he told her. _Oh, goodie!_ thought Gabriella. "Close you eyes," he said. Gabriella closed her eyes, knowing that Troy would never hurt her.

Troy took her and showed her to her favorite Italian restaurant. "Open you eyes," he said. She was in shock. Instead of replying, she kissed him.

* * *

**Scholastic Decathlon Day**

**Callback Day**

**Game Day**

**Help!!!!**

Troy and the Wildcat crew were preparing for this forever. Everyone was waiting for the Triple Win. Elaine was in her cheer skirt and cheering for the wildcats again. She was communicating with Gabriella at the same time. _You ready?_ Gabriella's reply, _Ready as ever._ Elaine just kept going and then, the basketball team was announced. She just couldn't wait for this.

Gabriella also couldn't wait, which is why when they asked the teams to start, she sped off so fast, and it was like you didn't see her hand. She rushed over when done, and slapped the timer, a little out of breath. They won, and Taylor said, "Okay, Wildcats, time for an orderly exit out of the gym." She clicked for the code to be sent, and Gabriella smiled.

Ryan was still up on the stage, he hoped this worked out as planned. Their song wasn't very long, and when they finished, he was waiting for them to show up.

Troy noticed the game board suddenly malfunctioning, and he stopped everyone on his team. He started smiling, until Chad mention to him to hurry up and get out of there. He rushed and started getting into his warm-up gear. Elaine looked around with a smile. _Perfect,_ thought Elaine.

* * *

After the callbacks, the big after party. Troy had invited Gabriella there, and she just was happy. Elaine had invited Ryan, and Chad asked Taylor out again there, so she interrupted the other kiss Troy and Gabriella where about to have. However, this was only the being for them. Trouble was, they didn't want to see it.

* * *

A/N Another Cliffy! Yay! More reviews please!


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I will let you know when I buy it!

The day after the Triple Win, Elaine decided to take everyone out shopping. She told them to meet her at her house, which wasn't that big of a deal for her, but she forgot that not everyone owns a huge mansion. She put on a short dress-like tunic, high heels, her locket, her hair up, and jeans. She heard someone ring the doorbell, and she told her maid to go answer the door for her. She could hear everyone's gasp and she went downstairs to greet them. "Hello, everyone," she said with a smile. Everyone just looked at her, and she wondered why.

Troy asked, "You live here? Oh God, I thought some stuck up snobby family lived in this house. It's huge!" Elaine looked widely at everyone's wide-eyes, including Sharpay and Ryan. Ryan said to her telepathically, _You never said you were rich! I always thought you lived in an ordinary house!_ Elaine asked Gabriella the same question telepathically, _You didn't think I was rich? _Gabriella replied, _No, you never acted like you were super rich._

"Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I didn't really like the house, it takes forever to clean my room," she said, "Come on, the limo's probably already here!" Gabriella's eyes widen and she asked her, _Limo?_ Elaine said, _Duh, otherwise I would have to drive and I don't feel like it._ Gabriella rolled her eyes and then shouted, "Race you guys to the limo!" Then she sped off so fast, no one saw her go. "Gabs! That's not fair! Come back here," she shouted, and sped off just as fast. Ryan shrugged and sped off just as quick with Sharpay.

"Who knew they ran that fast?" said Troy. He ran as fast as he could, but all three had beaten him there. Elaine shouted, "Last one here has to carry all the bags!" Chad raced off, carrying Taylor bridal style. Jason and Kelsi made the next one, Zac and Dylan next, and Zeke coming up after everyone. "Zeke carries the bags," everyone shouted. "Ah, man! I'm sure all the girls' bags will be the worst," said Zeke and the guys laughed at it.

After hours of lugging bags around, Zeke finally got some rest when the girls decided to have a sleep over at Elaine's house. "You know Ella, it's really nice to be able to do this again," said Gabriella. Elaine just nodded, and called for the butler to take their bags to her room. He told her, "Can't you ever just buy one or two things?" They looked at him like, What are you talking about? and laughed. They took off upstairs and got a huge surprise when entering Ella's room. It was full of magical supplies, a crystal ball, Tarots, mysterious book, a closet that was cataloging itself, a bed that was picking out sheets, and a computer working on her English assignment. She sat down at the computer and said, "Thanks, Melody. But could you stop writing about my life and do the topic I told you we were to do, which was to analyze and write the analysis of the classic Shakespearian play, _Hamlet_?"

A computer-like voice said, "Ella, I believe it also said for you to tell your feelings on the book. I do not know what you feel about the play, because I am only a computer." Elaine rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, Melody. Just dig up my journal that I stored on you, okay?" "Alright, Ella," the computer said back. She walked over to her bed and the bed said to her, "Ella, what do you think, the black/white sheets, or the pink/purple/blue sheets?" "The second one, the pink/purple/blue sheets." She went to her wardrobe and said, "No, I specifically asked you to catalog it by style, then color, not the other way! Fix it." The wardrobe instantly started fixing it. She smiled and said to her friends, "Sorry about the mess, hold on, no, Trina! I said for you to organize the magic supplies by the books language, then by title, and then place everything else in the place they wanted!"

Sharpay asked, "You magically clean your room? My brother can use magic! He didn't tell that anyone else could!" Elaine said, "Of course he didn't. But it's about time everyone knew the truth about Gabriella and I. However, you may tell no one. This is a very delicate thing. Dylan!" She summoned her brother, and he said, "Yes, Marnie? Oh, hello everyone, Gabi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi." Elaine said, "Do you know why they are here?" Zac said, "I think so. You want to tell the truth to everyone, right?" "Yes," said Elaine. "Good, because I've been waiting for this day," said Zac, and he started, "This all began centuries ago, when one of our ancestors had the ability to control anyone, hearts and mind. It meant they could fall in love with our ancestor, even if they weren't really willing.

_Splendora's grandmother, Splendora, was riding on a horse with a glowing red ruby around her neck. She spotted a handsome young suitor, and she thought he would be perfect to be king of Halloweentown with her as his queen. She touched the red ruby and said, "Young man, tell me your name." He willing obeyed, saying, "My name is Rick. Rick Cromwell." She smiled and said, "Would you wish to be king of Halloweentown?" He paused, it wasn't a command. "Not really, your highness," Rick told her. "Oh, but you will want to be king of Halloweentown," she ordered him, and he obeyed. "Yes, my queen, I will rule by your side," he said._

_Months later, Splendora Agatha Cromwell was born. She would grow to learn to hate the ruby that she was wearing after her mother's death. She did not force her father to stay, and he left when she turn six. Aggie Cromwell, later, with the help of Marnie, locked away the ruby that could control people, but still a danger loomed over in her future. Agatha gave birth to Marnie's mother, and she did not tell Marnie anything of her past. She gave her daughter and first born son a fake name, Dylan was now Zac Harrison, and Marnie was Elaine Harrison._

_She went to kindergarten, where she found out about Halloweentown, and a danger. Her mother refused to use magic, but with the help of Susan Porter and Gabriella Montez, they all locked away a demon named Kurten Fresco into their lockets, a golden heart on a light cable. They could not stay with each other, because if so, they may unlock it accidentally, so Elaine moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico as fast as she could. Years later, they reunited with Gabriella, but if Susan joins them again, a dark future could be sealed._

Elaine was sitting down on the bed, and Gabriella said, "It's true. Kurten tried to murder all three of us, and tried to get a hold of Ryan, and we knew we couldn't stay all together or we would all be in grave danger again." She knew they couldn't hid it much longer, so she decided that it was the best that they came clean. "We have no more secrets."

A/N Cliffy Time! Picture of the outfit in profile! Review for cheese and cookies!


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing, I do!

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

A/N: We have an update to the prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

Will you be the next lucky reviewers who will get sneak peeks? Review as much as possible on this story, I give you background information, behind the scenes, sequel hints, co-author rights, sneak previews, extra information that was cut from the book that was not going out until finished in a cut chapter, and much, much more. By the way, I will not get reviews unless you submit them from 8:00 AM to 7:59 PM. I am working on getting a later cut off time, because my dad is super rigged, even on Saturdays I will not get reviews after 7:59 PM because of my internet being cut off. I may get up to three extra hours, so please don't worry!

* * *

Elaine sat down next to the girls and Sharpay wanted her future told to her, so Elaine said to her, "Alright, I'll get my Tarot cards." She walked and grabbed them, and sat down next to her. "Give me the question you wish to ask the Tarot cards," she said to Sharpay. Sharpay thought for a moment. "You may not ask yes or no questions, they do not answer in yes or no answers, only in detail," she said. Sharpay thought, _Hmm, I wonder if my future holds acting career, but how to phrase that? What is my career destined to be? Yes, that will work._ Elaine started shuffling the cards on her thought, concentrating on the words _What is Sharpay's future career in this tense?_ The answer started being laid out for Sharpay in a Celtic Cross.

"Hmm," said Sharpay, "What does this mean?" Elaine remembered she couldn't understand Tarots, so she explained it out to her. "Sharpay, your cards are very odd for you. It says with Death, a new dawn, comes a Hanged Man, or a sacrifice for a goal, and because of this, you have a Devil, meaning fear of making the sacrifice. It shows a High Priestess, or a guidance to listen to the unconscious, and a Magician and Fool, unknown ways that could be overthrown with courage from yourself. A Wheel of Fortune follows the Hermit, a inner voice to listen to wise advise as long as we want to hear it, with a Tower to conquer fear and open the door to something new, and finally, Strength, meaning an inner strength arrives."

Sharpay looked blank for a second, and asked, "Interpenetration, please." Elaine and Gabriella both said, "It's really simple." Elaine said, "You have a new dawn, meaning you have a fresh start. A new boyfriend," Gabriella added, "A new attitude," Elaine finished, "And a better personality." Then they both said, "But you must make sacrifices for a future goal, and it corresponds to," Elaine continued, "The Ace of Cups. You are in love, but you do not want to make the love sacrifice for a greater good. You therefore have a fear of the sacrifice, and do not wish to follow through." They both said, "You know have a guidance to listen to your unconscious, however, along your guidance, you are thrust into an unknown area, which you would only overcome by using inner courage. A turn in fortune leads to inner voice guidance as long as you listen and a force into conquering fear to start something new. Finally, you will gain strength to finish the journey in relevance to The Four of Pentacles Reversed, meaning you do not wish do leave something, and it is hard, but the strength will pull you through."

"Wow. I had no idea that these Tarot cards could reveal so much about what will happen to me," she said, in shock that they could know so much about her after just one Tarot card reading. Elaine smiled and said, "We knew so much about you before this Tarot card reading, because not only that, we can read minds as well, and I can become invisible, so Taylor, when you were talking to Gabriella, I was there the whole time. Gabriella really knew the whole truth, but she preferred to hear it from Troy himself, because otherwise, she would have never have became his girlfriend because of a vision she had shortly before. I knew what was going on the whole time, because I also can teleport and shift reality from a dream to a fairytale to real life, so anything is possible with me around, and Susan, she could see behind her, and something else I can't remember."

"Ella, Gabi, you both know when something is false? Why is that you never told me? We would have never been able to have guessed you could read our minds, see the future, or any of this stuff because you just act like normal teenagers instead of people who can change reality," said Taylor. She was hurt that Gabriella shared this with Elaine, but not with her best friend, but then again, Elaine was her best friend before Taylor ever was, so how could she compete with her if she knew her all the way from Kindergarten. Gabriella and Elaine both looked really upset that they were having this talk with them, but it probably really was for the best, because living this lie was so hard for them, and they couldn't keep up with it anymore.

"We're really sorry Taylor, but we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to know until we just couldn't take living the lie anymore, because it was something that everyone has the right to know about us. Sharpay knew about Ryan's warlock powers, but Sharpay should have known that just by making Ryan go along with that plan he could have lost his powers because his job was to protect us from anything! So we kept it a secret from Sharpay, because she would have used it against us before we knew it was safe for her to know about this huge secret, and it meant hiding it from everyone," said Elaine. Gabriella nodded in agreement, and was upset about this, but everything Elaine had just said was very true, and they had finally been able to tell everyone the truth, but she didn't want to tell Troy. Not just yet, anyway.

Gabriella decided to distract everyone by asking, "Who wants to see if they can really learn the Tarot cards and be able to tell the future using a deck of cards?" Everyone was excited about that idea. Taylor said, "Let me try first!" Gabriella and Elaine said, "OK, so here's what you do. You ask the cards a question, and concentrate on it in your head." Taylor racked her mind for a good question and finally settled on, _How is Chad's relationship with me going to build?_ She kept her mind focused on that question. "OK," said Elaine, "since you have a relationship question in your mind, use this spread." She magically placed out a placemat for the relationship spread. "Now, shuffle the deck and fan the cards out in either hand." Taylor followed her instructions, fanning the cards out in her right hand. "Good," said Gabriella, "Now randomly pick out cards and place them face up on the mat." Taylor closed her eyes, scanned the cards with her fingers, and laid them out.

When Taylor opened her eyes, she asked, "Now how do I interpret these cards?" Elaine said, "Interpret the meanings card by card using my Tarot card meaning book, and then gather an interpretation." Taylor took the book off the shelf and scanned the meaning for the first card, The Page of Pentacles, which said she was very practical, she preferred things she could touch over abstractions, and has no mind for theory. She is only interested in what is concrete, what one can taste, feel, or touch. She is reliable, but uncertain of her intentions. She knows what she wants, and is prepared to work for those goals, but she is restrained and cautious because she would not wish to make a unfulfilled promise. She would like to be very certain before she commits to a confining relationship. She hands money carefully and has already planned her financial future.

Chad's interpretation was that of the Emperor, which means he embodies a sense of responsibility connected with the readiness to assume responsibility. The goals Chad has set for himself are also realized. With theories, Chad can do little, which also meant plans are translated into action. Chad is the strong shoulder on which Taylor can lean. Chad has love on which Taylor could depend, and no empty promises are given, but a meaningful declaration of love from the hear. Chad is a man who knows what he wants and is prepared to commit himself to his ideals. Carelessness does not suit Chad. If you get to know Chad, Taylor would be in good hand with well-intentioned thoughtfulness and love.

Taylor, however, saw Chad as a King of Wands Reversed. Taylor thought of Chad as an ambitious, self-centered, and inconsiderate man. Chad, in her thoughts, demands that Taylor subordinate herself to Chad unconditionally; otherwise, Chad becomes furious and quickly loses control. Chad seemed very difficult, because Taylor thought Chad would only accept his own opinions and would not listen to her. Though she believes Chad in adverse to intentionally provoking these fights and conflicts, she believes he is using his charm on her for his advantage.

Chad saw Taylor as the High Priestess Reversed. Chad believes her connection to reality is not yet lost, and has begun to get entangled in dreams the Taylor would like to forget that reality with joys and necessities even exists. Chad believes that Taylor thinks a relationship is experience like a dream, in which she is grateful not to be alone in. Chad was not aware of everything however. Taylor could not evade the reality of life; and Chad believes that when they do, loneliness is the end result. In a new relationship such as theirs, they talk past each other, for Chad believes they are both so occupied with their own things, that they are not prepared to dear with the problems of each other. Chad believes that Taylor is very aware of the fact that he loves her, and he knows that she love him. Chad also thinks that if this relationship is to work, a change in their perspectives are needed. Chad thinks they should start listening to each other and show they truly understand each other.

Taylor saw the relationship as an Ace of Cups. She is freshly in love, and Taylor is thinking exclusively about the new experience. The water of her emotions, which caused the cup to overflow, described it. The cup is held by a seemingly weightless hand, but does not fall. Taylor has strong feelings that appeared out of no where and couldn't be explained, yet they take over her entire way of thinking and acting. She was spellbound by love, and it is just the being of something new for her.

Chad however, saw a Fool. He has a chance to dare with a new beginning, and has no idea to which it will lead. The impulse of his decision causes him to be interested in each other and to risk adventure. The entire world seems to be upside down all of a sudden, and he is ready to jump of the edge, to open up to both joy and sorrow with the challenges of a new relationship with Taylor. He could not explain it with reason, it was an inner feeling and was irresistible. This was something new to him as well.

What Taylor wanted was The Lovers, or a love strong and deep. She feels that this is the perfect time to receive it from Chad.

Chad wanted The Wheel Of Fortune, which meant that they both wished for the same thing.

What this said was that the Key Card was The Chariot, or a harmonious life. They are the perfect couple. Taylor said, "Yes!" Elaine gasped. She could read the Tarots? But how?

* * *

A/N: OK, contest! Which character from Return to Halloweentown is Taylor? Hint: She's a genie! If you haven't seen Return to Halloweentown, there is one on YouTube, so just search "Return to Halloweentown" in the search bar!

Review, and prize is either: a sneak peek, blooper, background information, or an explanation! Please specify when saying the answer.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing, I do!

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

A/N: We have an update to the prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AColdSky

The reason why AColdSky is up there is because that person won the contest!

* * *

Taylor looked at her, knowing that she was Marnie, and this she couldn't hide either. She stood up, and said, "ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped talking. "I have a confession as well. My name isn't actually Taylor. It's Aneesa, and I'm a genie. I also live in Halloweentown, but I wanted to see the mortal realm, and then I didn't want to leave because I wasn't restrained to a bottle," she said. Elaine gasped, remembering Aneesa, the genie who stayed inside a beautiful bottle.

Elaine sighed, and said, "Well Aneesa, it's been a long time now, hasn't it? I guess no one can hide from the truth forever." Elaine took her crystal ball to consulate with it. Instantly, the fog swirled into color, showing Susan up in the front of Darbus's classroom, being introduced to Elaine, Gabriella, Ryan, and Taylor again, Elaine and Gabriella both looking entirely shocked to see her. The it swirls again, to show them in the power of three circle once more, chanting the old banishing ritual as an old foe draws closer to them, Ryan trying to hold him back, and Taylor not knowing what to do.

The fog swirls one last time to show a hidden clue, the lockets, but it was unknown to why they worked as a key, but then Elaine remembered that each one of them holds one part of the key, Ryan carries his part inside one of his hats, and Taylor's was inside her bottle, but in order to get all of the keys, they would need to be close to each and every single person who held a key. Dylan's key was inside a book, and she racked her brain for which book he put it in, when she finally remembered that it was his Calculus II book, and she gasped, and quick rushed to it. The first key that was needed was Dylan's, and they had to be placed in the proper order.

She entered Zac's room, and saw a mess everywhere, and she saw the safe which made her eyes widen. The safe had been broken into by a mortal! A person who had magic would not have needed to bust the safe open with a knife, they would have just used magic to break into it. Unless it was used to throw her of her tracks. She tried to sense someone's magic, but whoever it was wiped the room clean of magic, which meant they used magic because Zac uses magic to speed read. She raced back to the sleepover, and shrieked, "Someone has the first key! It could be anyone!" Gabriella's face paled, and Taylor gasped, and Zac freaked.

"Ella, what exactly does the demon look like? Is it," Sharpay said, words failing her. Kelsi looked very scared, and Elaine knew why. Kelsi also had a bit of magic, she was a fairy, but she stayed in human form, and did not take part in the sealing away of the demon because fairy magic only can be used to heal, so she served as a nurse. "Kelsi, why does everyone here look so scared? Am I the only one who has yet to receive powers," she said. Elaine nodded. She knew Sharpay would be useless as she only has gone as far as the ability to float objects, not very useful unless she uses her floatation powers to get a club to knock the demon out.

"Don't worry, Sharpie, we'll take care of this. The demon in fact, is something you do not want to know what it looks like. We need someone to train you in you abilities, maybe Dylan will help in this. Peter will never receive powers, he's the one who in fact lead the demon to us before he got powers, so he can now never gain power, unless he siphons it from the air," said Elaine with a sudden gasp. "Peter! He could of taken the key to get the demon to finish the job," said Elaine. Zac was shocked, because Peter swore he would never do anything like that again.

"Why would he do something that stupid again? He's already in trouble with the Magic Counsel because brothers are supposed to protect the witching sisters, and he broke that oath he took when he begun training," said Zac. Zac, of course, had never broken the oath that he was spell-bound to follow unless he wanted to endanger his powers. The demon was a big test that Peter flunked, and was about to flunk again.

Elaine said, "We just have to enter our dream states. Gabriella has reached her peak in her unconscious powers, so maybe if we go to bed, Gabriella might see something that helps us." Everyone agreed, so they decided to hit the hay.

* * *

Gabriella's Dream

I had entered my dream state. I looked around, and saw that I was at home, awaking from the sound of my alarm. I touched her neck, and noticed that my locket that carried the second key was gone. I gasped, and I listened intently to the date. It was the Monday after the sleepover. _Wow, that's a long time away to dream about,_ was what I was going to think. However, I lost the fact that I was dreaming and instead I thought, _I was asleep for that long? Wow, this is super freaky, almost like a dream._ I got up, and chose a nice polo shirt, a skirt, high heels, and earrings. I knew Elaine would question about her necklace, so I found something to make it seem like I was wearing it.

I walked out the door when I noticed Elaine's limo outside waiting for me. I rushed over to the limo, and stepped inside the open door, and saw the whole gang there, Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ella, Kelsi, Jason, Peter, Zac, and Zeke. I sat down next to my boyfriend Troy, and he said to me, "So, how's my girlfriend doing?" I smiled, and I said, "Oh, just fine. We had a great time at the sleepover." Ella laughed.

"Yeah, and remember when you where the first one to fall asleep and we smeared cream cheese all over your face, and when you woke up, you were so freaked out," she said laughing. _I was? Oh, yeah, that's right, my prank!_ I thought, her memory jogged. I started to laugh weakly. Troy was thinking, _Wow, I didn't know what girls did over a sleepover. I guess it's just like what Chad did when I was in the sixth grade._ Taylor must have heard that, because then she said, "Troy, remember the sixth grade when you came to school with bits of cream cheese in your hair because Chad thought it would have been funny to spread cream cheese on your face like shaving cream and make you think you had been punk'd?"

Troy smiled, and said, "How did you know I was just thinking of that? Is there some sort of psychic connection between you and Chad, or you and Gabriella?" Taylor just smirked and said, "A little of both." I noticed we had arrived outside the school, and I ran out to the school, dragging Troy with me. Everyone else shot out after me and Troy, so it was sort of like a race where Troy and I got a head start on it. "Winner," I screamed when I reached the fountain. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that was Susan over there, talking to someone.

I shook it of, and when I went inside, there Susan was again, trying to open a door. I stopped everyone and Elaine and I both walked over to Susan with curiosity etched on our faces. "Susan," we both said at the same time. "Elaine? Gabriella? Why are you guys here," asked Susan. "First tell me why you are here," we all said at the same time. Elaine went first, "I'm here because this is where I moved after the first grade." Then I said to her, "I'm her because of my mom's transfer. Now you say why you are here." Susan sighed, and said, "I just couldn't stand it there anymore. People kept acting like I was a freak because of all the stuff we did. So finally, I moved here because I love New Mexico, and I never knew you guys where here."

* * *

Elaine's Dream

I woke up in my dream state, however, I was used to entering my dream state because it always was the same, a big black area with a fog floor, and doors surrounding me in it, and I remembered the prank we pulled on Gabriella. I was sure I was next. I looked at my memories first, because they are the sweetest part of my dream state usually, but this one was not a sweet memory. In fact, it was one from a long time ago, all the way back into kindergarten.

I watched my three year old self talking to my friends of kindergarten, Ryan, Susan, Taylor, and Gabriella. We were recruiting Taylor, because we found out that she also had special powers like us, and I was saying to Taylor, "We all can do special things. Ryan can pwotect us, Suzy can stop time and see behind her, Gabi can see into the fwture and talk to animals, and I can turn unseeable and also read minds." Taylor said, "All I can do is go into a bwottle." Gabriella said, "But that's still a pworer! We need you!" Susan said, "Yeah, or the world might get hurted!" Ryan said, "And besides, I can pwotect you!"

"Pwease," we all said, and Taylor caved in. "OK, but just so ya know, this might not last," she said. _It will_, my future self thought.

But then the memory swirled to the bitter one. Susan was captured, and we need to save her. I said, "STOP! I've seen enough!" The memories stopped and sent me out of the room. I went into the next one, the present. It showed a picture of what was happening. They were pulling a prank on me. I decided to have some fun, and pressed my consious voice and said, "I see you." They all gasped, and backed away. I laughed and my concious laughed too. I went into the future door.

I saw nothing. There was instead a locket there, and I went over to it. It said on it, "Missing in the future." I gasped. It was Gabriella's.

* * *

Taylor's Dream

It was another time when I had the same boring dream. We were in the lab room when…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone woke up, writing down what they say, and handed it over to everyone. Elaine gasped at some of the scenes in Taylor's dream, and certain things inside Gabriella's dream. Gabriella did not like some of Elaine's dream or Taylor's dream. Taylor disliked both dreams, because Gabriella lied in it, and Elaine had very innapprorite stuff inside her dream.

It was a long day that was ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: OK, if you are on the prized reviewers list, you can veiw the edited scenes by reviewing and asking for the scene uncut. You can also ask for bloopers, background information, co-author some of it, and much, much more! 


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

A/N: Same old prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline. Oh, and Melissa is Troy Bolton's late sister. She was murdered before the Triple Win, Elaine saw her, but did not tell Troy about her death until after the Triple win, because she was worried Troy's game would be thrown off if he knew. And you can use anything you wish if you are on the list. If you aren't, you don't get everything; you can only get one per a chapter.

* * *

They knew that on Monday was when they were going to see Susan again because of Gabriella's dream, and because of Elaine's dream, they knew that's when three keys would go missing. Because of Taylor's dream, well, they knew to avoid the chem. lab at 11:00 AM on Monday due to a chemical explosion and other odd things, since Taylor could tell the future as well. Also, with Elaine's dream, they were able to piece some of the mystery together and be disgusted about some of the things she dreamt about with a gory part that no one really wanted to hear about.

Sharpay gave nothing useful, except for the fact that Ryan's key would be stolen on the next Wednesday at 6-ish, but she was unsure if it was AM or PM, due to the fact that it was the day of a New Moon, and there was no moon in the sky to show if it was AM or PM, and it was raining. Kelsi only gave the fact that she was going to be the victim to be used to capture Elaine who would give the final key in exchange for her safe return, in which the promise is kept.

Kelsi also gave important facts about which it was, such as who the culprit may be, and it was pointing to Peter, but she wasn't sure, because it always could have been someone else hiding who he really was. She also said it could have been anything, such as maybe someone who had murdered Melissa took Kelsi, and murdered Melissa in hopes of throwing off Troy's game and getting the whole thing whacked.

_Kelsi's song and dance number edited out for language, crude scenes, and space_

Taylor said that this whole thing in their dreams could just be another trick planted by whoever is stealing their keys to unlock to foe they had. She really wasn't sure if her data was even trustworthy, because she hasn't had an interesting dream in a really long time, since kindergarten in fact and probably had lost the ability to see the future. Taylor couldn't have very useful data, but she still wanted to help them, even though all she could do is probably trap the enemy again if he is released from his cell, and that wouldn't help stop the cell getting open.

_Taylor's song and dance number edited out for pointlessness and space_

Sharpay knew that her data wasn't really very useful, because her's just gave a time and a date that a key would be stolen, and it was of no use to anyone with only just two tidbits of data. Sharpay was willing to help, but she really couldn't do anything useful, except keep an eye out on Ryan's key if needed, and that was all she really could do to help anyone out here so far.

_Sharpay's song and dance number edited out due to the fact she already has a lot of scenes and space_

It was Monday now. Gabriella woke up, and indeed, as she saw, her locket was gone from her neck. She didn't lie this time, instead she put on the outfit she saw in her vision, and went out to the limo, which was waiting for her at the front of her house. She went into the limo, and sat next to her boyfriend.

_The rest of the drive is edited for space and the fact that it's in Gabriella's dream._

They went inside the school, and Elaine and Gabriella saw Susan, and said, "Hey Susan. We'll tell you why we're here, but we know why you're here. Elaine's here because this is where she originally moved to after the big fight between the demon and us. Gabriella's here because her mom was transferred here." Susan nodded, and said, "Well, at least you knew that I was coming here. I had no idea you guys lived here." They nodded, and said, "Also, your locket is in danger." Susan looked at them, and whispered, "Are you sure?" They nodded.

Then they walked off. Susan joined the group, and said, "Are you going to introduce me to these people?" "Oh, right. Amber, Lilac, Sally, Vanessa, Hilary, and Lindsey, this is Susan. Susan, this is Amber, Lilac, Sally, Vanessa, Hilary, and Lindsey. Susan, here's Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend and captian of the basketball team. Troy, Susan. Susan, Ryan Evans, my boyfriend and co-president of the Drama Club. Ryan, Susan. Susan, Sharpay Evan, Ryan's twin sister and co-president of the Drama Club. Sharpay, Susan. Susan, Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend, baker, and basketball player, Chad, Taylor's boyfriend, afro man, basketball player, and Troy's best friend, Jason, Kelsi's boyfriend, basketball player, and joke guy. Zeke, Chad, Jason, this is Susan. Susan, Kelsi, pianoist, best friend of Gabriella and I. Kelsi, Susan."

_Everything else leading up to the lab edited for space and pointlessness._

Taylor was in the lab with Susan. She had accidently grabbed Bromine and Uranium, causing a massive lab accident, and a criminal smell. Susan and Taylor couldn't see anything, and their smell was thrown off by the explosion, during which the thief took both Taylor's and Susan's lockets. When the smoke cleared, they noticed their lockets missing. They had to tell Elaine.

They rushed to Elaine, tears in their eyes. "We lost our lockets," said Taylor and Susan. "What!" shrieked Elaine. _Anything else she said to them after that edited due to violent swearing._ The Elaine turned on her heel and ran off to Ryan.

* * *

_Sorry that a lot of stuff was edited. However, if you are on the list, you can get every single bit of the edited pieces and the bloopers, along with background information. If you aren't on the list, then you have to get it chapter by chapter or wait until after the story is finished, which is when I will post the edited scenes in an M-rated oneshot. Review, and if you answer this correctly, you will get a good prize, just like last one:_

_Do you know what exactlly was the prank that was pulled on Gabriella? And no going back, then reviewing! That's cheating!_


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

A/N: Updated prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

InnocenceofBeauty

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Elaine and her boyfriend, Ryan, where at her house together, after the time of their life, but of course, they noticed her mother was home, and she pushed Ryan into the closet, and started getting ready for bed. It was raining, however, 6:00 passed, and it was supposed to rain all day tomorrow according to Sharpay's weather predictions, so they can't be sure of anything right now. 

Elaine couldn't believe this, now they will never know when Ryan's key get's stolen! She finished her preparing for bed, and when her mom finally saw her, she said, "Honey, is Ryan here? I keep hearing odd thoughts." Elaine shook her head, blocking all truth from exiting her mind, and said, "No, mom, it's just me home right now." Her mom looked around and said, "Well, if you say so." She walked away.

Elaine rushed to her room, and told Ryan, "Block my mom from your thoughts. She's getting suspicous." Ryan nodded, and she said, "OK, now let's make sure your invisible." She pressed her hands on his chest, and he became invisible fast. She said, "Good, this will wear off when I fall asleep, so you need to hurry out of here." She ran, and went inside her bed, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Elaine's Dream

I was back in the corridor, and was looking around. I saw the past door, and walked into the doorway. I then saw something odd. It was an old one of my cheerleading practices as head cheerleader. What did this have to do with anything? Elaine was talking to everyone, saying, "OK girls, the championships are in two weeks! We cannot afford to lose the championship at our cheerleading tournment. What team?" Fire was blazing in her eyes. "Wildcats!" "What team?" "Wildcats!" "Wildcats!" "Get'cha head in the game!" She directed them in order.

I looked around, and saw someone, Troy Bolton, he was looking at my past self odd. I looked at my past self, and noticed something that I didn't notice before. The locket was glowing so bright, and there wasn't much sun, not to mention I was paying no mind to it. Which has to be odd to Troy, but none of the other cheerleaders took any notice of it either, and Troy sort of shrugged it off when two seconds later, it stopped glowing when I started to cheer. Instead he seemed to be busying himself with the basketballs and trying to get it into the hoop. I noticed my past self seemed to be helping him a lot.

I wondered how else this tied in, when I remembered Melissa, she was the girl killed, and of course, you couldn't forget when Melissa was murdered, which meant only one thing about this: the crook had to be trying to get rid of Gabriella! However, it made no sense, since it would kill not only Gabriella, but Suzy, Ta, Ry, Zac, and me as well, which meant they were trying to get rid of as much people as possible before the cheerleading tournment. In addition to all of this, my brother Peter has always hated cheerleaders, and that meant he strongly disliked me, along with everyone else I was friends with, which meant he could try and throw off Troy's game!

I said, "I understand, let me see the present now!" The fog heavied and thrust me out of the room, the door shutting automatically, and I rushed to the present, where I could see my outside surroundings. Ryan was still there, and he was being attacked, however, when I tried to wake up, he was knocked out, and I gasped, my consious gasping as well. However, the theif took no notice, and grabbed Ryan's hat and took off with it to wherever he was going with the key. I said, "Take me to veiw the future." The fog once more grew heavy and thrust me out of the room and shut the door automatically.

_Scene cut for M-Rated scenario, langauge, and space. _It then showed me what was me talking to Troy about something with Gabriella. Gabriella said, "Listen to me, there's something you should know! Listen, Elaine and I, we both know Susan because she was the one who helped us lock away a demon. However, Kelsi's been kidnapped and if we don't get her back without trading in Elaine's locket for her, then mankind is basiclly doomed!" Troy's eyes widen, and was obviously in shock. _Scene cut for suspense._ I was feeling a heavy fog, and was being thrusted out of my future, and waking up obviously because the only time I go out of the future is when my dream ends.

* * *

When Elaine woke up from her dream state, she gasp, and threw off the covers, and rushed to her closet, asking for some clothes that matched, and rushed to the shower, magically showering, brushing her teeth, and shaving her legs. Afterwards, she quickly grabbed the black shirt, her denim mini, knee socks, and black converse, put her makeup on, and rushed out to catch her limo, but as luck would have it, she missed her limo. She grabbed her broomstick and backpack, and took off as fast as she could to school. 

The flight was pleasant, since she could feel a cool breeze, and it was just barely turning 9 o'clock, so not everyone in her school would be awake yet. Her legs were on just on side of the broom, and she was sitting on it lady-like, as she carefully manavured her broom to where she was heading. She saw Gabriella just getting up, Sharpay and Ryan already up and catching the limo, Troy driving a catallaic, Susan driving a Porsche, Jason heading to get Kelsi, Zeke driving a BMW with Chad going to go pick up Taylor, and she knew that was basiclly everyone.

She landed in front of the school and hide the broom in some bushes in front of the school, and decided she would pick it up later around 5 PM, since no one is ever around that late after school. Elaine waited for everyone in front of the school, and saw Sharpay and Ryan arrive after she had arrived, but something about Ryan's face told me he had bad news. She noticed something was being blocked from her.

She tilted her head, and looked at him. He walked over to her, and said, "The key, it's gone! He stole it as I was about to leave your house! When I woke up, he had stolen it!" Elaine looked at him and said, "I know." She said, "Kelsi's next! She's going to be kidnapped! We have to tell Troy!" Trust my luck that next to arrive was Jason. "Kelsi's been kidnapped," he shouted. Elaine said, "We have to find her. I'm the only one left!" Chad came with Taylor, and said, "Taylor, what are you saying? Ella, what is this about superhuman powers?"

Elaine said, "I'm the only one left with a key! The person is after me! This isn't good. We need to get Kelsi back without trading in my locket! Here's the story: _content edited for vulgar swearing, gory scenes, supenseful danger, M-Rated scenarios, and bloody battles_. This is exactlly why I was mad when Taylor lost her's!" Chad, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke where shocked, because none of them knew the danger they all were in. "We have to tell Troy!"

Chad nodded, and said, "We need a plan to get Kelsi though!" Zeke nodded, and said, "This isn't just a game of basketball, or even just a simple way to help Troy and Gabriella audition for the school musical though, Chad! This is more then we could ever expect from anyone!" Everyone agreed, and they agreed that Troy should learn about this from Elaine Harrison and Gabriella Montez. Gabriella came running at high speed, and she was panting for breath when she stopped, and then Elaine said, "Gabriella!" She fixed her hair again, and said, "We need to tell Troy about this! The only key left is my key!" Gabriella gasped.

Elaine and Gabriella both waited for Troy outside the school. This was the moment of truth, and the danger of someone overhearing them, but it was a risk they had to take. Troy's very life could be in danger, and Gabriella didn't want him the dark about how badly his life was in danger. He was driving up to the school, and so they both ran over to him, and said, "Troy, we need to talk." He looked at both of us, and said, "What about." He stopped his car, and got out of his car, and we both started off.

"Troy, this may sound crazy, but both of us are able to cast spells, see the future, and even sometimes use our own special abilities," said Gabriella. Troy looked at her, suprised, and said, "Well, I'm listening so far." Elaine continued, "Well, there's also a danger to our powers as well, since you know that on all magical shows, they always have something that goes from bad to worse. Well, we only have one key until the demon is unlocked, and that means I'm the only one with a key left." Gabriella decided to continue this.

Gabriella said, "Listen to me, there's something you should know! Listen, Elaine and I, we both know Susan because she was the one who helped us lock away a demon. However, Kelsi's been kidnapped and if we don't get her back without trading in Elaine's locket for her, then mankind is basiclly doomed!" Troy's eyes widen, and was obviously in shock.

* * *

This is a cliffhanger! How will Troy react? If your penname is up there, just ask for the scene uncut! Review, and the chances of appearing on there go up! 


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

InnocenceofBeauty

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Song preview for everyone, just because I'm nice and in a good mood: 

_Oh, taken the world,_

_shaking it up, and that's just the start._

_Rushing to the whole new start,_

_and revving up a new engine!_

_Just so you know, one day I'll show you,_

_that the girl can rock, and she'll_

_shake you out of your mind!_

_CHORUS_

_I'm going to rise to the top,_

_going to be the best one yet,_

_and you'll realize:_

_That the girl can rock!_

_END CHORUS_

_Yes, the girl can rock,_

_she'll blow your mind,_

_and you won't believe:_

_that the girl is me!_

_Right now's my time,_

_I'll take a chance on life._

_It's my turn to show:_

_a girl can rock!_

_CHORUS_

_I'm going to rise to the top,_

_going to be the best one yet,_

_and you'll realize:_

_That the girl can rock!_

_END CHORUS_

_Yes, you won't believe,_

_the girl can rock,_

_or that the girl is me!_

_You need to see,_

_it's my time,_

_and I'll blow your mind._

_It's my turn to show:_

_a girl can rock!_

_I'm taking a chance now,_

_not going to look back now,_

_and blow your mind!_

_That a girl can rock!_

_That a girl can rock!_

_That a girl can rock!_

_CHORUS_

_I'm going to rise to the top,_

_going to be the best one yet,_

_and you'll realize:_

_That the girl can rock!_

_END CHORUS!_

* * *

Elaine stared at Troy, and she was shocked to see that he was scared out of his mind, knowing that if what Gabriella said was true, then all of mankind would be doomed. He just wasn't the type to like the dark and he wasn't the kind of guy who was easily scared, so this was obviously huge for him. He knew that this would be the most important thing he ever would do, so he said, "Well then, I guess it's time to save the world again, for you guys, this is going to be the first time I've ever saved the world from anything other than a losing basketball game." 

Elaine nodded, and said, "We need a big plan, because the cage where the demon is, well, it's not a pretty place, it's a jail basically in Halloweentown. I know you haven't been there yet, so let's go there first with everyone. We need to cut school as well, but it's ok, I've already told Principal Matsiu about this and he agrees the world is more important that school work for now, because what we learn needs a world to use it in!" Elaine called everyone over to where they were standing, and they appeared by magic, causing Troy to jump.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that!" Chad agreed with Troy, and Elaine said, "Ok! Here's the thing: there's only one key left: my key. It's a 6 key lock, and each key may either be tougher or easier to get to. In Kelsi's case, it was easier, but my key is the hardest of them all, because whoever it is apparently cannot touch my key without having anything to trade it for, because you have to be trustworthy to hold the key I have. Which mean, either we get Kelsi back by deception or we get Kelsi back by trading my key for her."

Taylor and Gabriella looked at Susan and Sharpay, who looked at Ryan and Zac, and they noticed something that they left out of the equation every time, it was that Sharpay could in fact, deceive everyone! Elaine smiled, and said, "Sharpay, are you ready to deceive, trick, and lie Kelsi back?" Sharpay nodded, and said, "This will be fun!" Elaine nodded and said, "We need to get all of us to Halloweentown, hold on." She opened the portal and said, "Halloweentown." A voice said, "Marnie Piper, it's been a while since you've been here in Halloweentown, and we just can't wait for you!" The portal opened wider, and she went in.

Everyone followed her, not knowing what to expect, but then they got a huge surprise, and Dylan was in his real form, along with Taylor, Gabriella, and Elaine. Gabriella was in fact, not who she appeared to be, but instead, she looked like Miley Cyrus a little, and Susan looked like Hilary Duff in her real form. Gabriella said, "Ok Marnie, what next?" Marnie said, "We deceive whoever is trying to throw us off."

* * *

The skeleton driver drove up in front of Marnie and everyone and he said, "Wow, you brought more than you did last time. I'm not detecting any magic off of some of them, though." Marnie said, "Of course not. They all are my friends, and, well, they seem to find this cool, but a friend of ours, Kelsi, but you may know her as Leslie, the pixie that helped us lock away a certain demon." He said, "Leslie how is she? She isn't with you." Marnie said, "No, she been kidnapped, and we need Sharpay to deceive her back." He nodded, and said, "Later then." 

"Sorry," said Marnie, "everyone knows us here." She led everyone in their party to where Leslie was, and said, "She's here, I can detect pixie magic here, and it's very strong, I can feel my powers growing." She started feeling around for something, and then a brick pushed in, and she said, "There we go." She looked inside, and decided to go in, it looked safe, but that was before everyone followed her. The doorway closed after that, and she gasped, seeing the sore image from so many years ago. Kelsi was also in a cage, hovering above lava, shrieking, "Help! Someone help!" The bars were to small for a five inch pixie, since it was quite a small cage meant to hold birds in it, she flutter around, trying to open the lock with her small hands, but it was pointless.

Marnie looked around, and saw Peter, her brother who never got his powers, and she narrowed her eyes at him, and said, "You always were weak when it came to sticking up for what's right and that was your biggest weakness in doing battle. It comes from the heart, not the size of your muscles, the power your allies have, because together we stand united, apart, we fall, sound familiar? It's in this book right here." She held up the book of what was right and what was wrong, and she said, "You never seem to follow it, since you never once said, 'United, we stand, inunited, we fall."

Peter said, "Your wrong about that, dear sister. Just give me the key, and I swear she won't get hurt." Marnie narrowed her eyes at him, and said, "Isabella, NOW!" Isabella cast a spell that sent him flying away from her locket, and she said, "You switched the labels in the lab!" Mai shouted, "You stole my locket while I slept! Now that's low, even for you Peter!" Mai levitated a little, and was able to stop him from moving while they attacked. Anessa said, "You stole my locket during a weak time! That's low also!"

She unlocked Leslie, and pulled out her bottle. Leslie shouted, "You stole mine after I switched and it was too big, that's low!" She fluttered out of her cage finally and was able to absorb a little of his powers. Ethan said, "You took my key when I was knock out and you knock me out!" He ran over to where the keys where, in the lock where the demon was held.

Dylan said, "You took my key while I was busy, and you knew the code to the safe as well!" Dylan sent him flying and Ethan tried to take the keys out, but the only way was to unlock it, then relock it, and that was dangerous to do, since they already were in big trouble. Anessa looked over, grabbed her bottle, and said, "This may hold the demon, but I'm not certain for how long, so it's very dangerous." Anessa looked around for Marnie, but she was already invisible, so no one knew if she was in the same place she was last time, or somewhere new because invisiblity also hid her magic.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be short for suspense, and it's just fun to have it longer than twelve chapters. This is pretty good, and I'm certain you'll be bouncing around, and just can't wait. So you don't get confused: 

Susan Isabella Sora

Gabriella Mai Cuba

Peter Peter Harrison-Piper

Zac Dylan Piper

Taylor Anessa

Kelsi Leslie Garden

Ryan Ethan Dalloway

Elaine Marnie Piper


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

InnocenceofBeauty

Remember: Review at least 6 chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Marnie's invisiblty spell caused a severe displacement in everyone, and even her brother Peter was looking around to see if she dropped her locket, and she shouted, "Forget those keys, if he's unlocked, we could place severe danger on Halloweentown!" Everyone looked around to see where Marnie was, but she wasn't seen, not just yet. Anessa was trying to figure out what else to do, she couldn't lock Peter into the bottle, he was too strong, they couldn't unlock the cage, too dangerous, and they most certainly couldn't run, they were in too deep now.

Mai was too busy trying to keep the lava from reaching them, it was a lot harder then she remembered, however, Leslie was helping her by giving her more power to keep the lava in place while she tried to remember her gardening spell. Isabella was busy trying to stop Peter from reaching her again, and she was scared half to death, until Marnie turned visible behind him, and she said, "You always were easily distracted. Never let your foe get behind you, Peter." Peter snarled and tried to get Marnie off of him, but during the struggle, Marnie's locket dropped off of her neck, and Peter picked it up after she slid off him.

Peter said, "The final key, thank you Marnie." Peter walked over to the cage, and opened her locket, a key folding out in a gold light beam shooting upward out of her locket. He grabbed it and placed the keys into the cage, unlocking it finally. Marnie gasped, and shouted, "You moron! He'll destory all of Halloweentown!" The demon stepped out, and hissed, "You right Marnie. But firssssst I want to desssssstroy you like you dessssssstroyed me." Marnie yelled, "RUN!" Everyone followed her, but then they realized there was no way out. They had to fight.

Marnie gulped and said, "Come here, everyone with powers!" Isabella, Mai, Ethan, and Dylan, the ones with the strongest powers gathered around. This wasn't just another silly game, it was a matter of life or death. She drew a deep breath, and they combined powers, Mai sending out a blast of air, water emerging from Isabella, a light ray from Marnie, Ethan fire, and Dylan sent a dark ray. It locked on the demon, however, missed, because he managed to absorb Mai's sheild abilities, meaning they had no sheild.

"Damn! This is bad," said Mai, "We need a new plan!" Marnie said, "I can't tell what you are thinking though! He can read minds!" Isabella said, "We need Anessa!" Anessa came with her bottle, and tried to pull it in, however, he had already stopped her absorbtion powers long before. "There's only one way to stop him," said Marnie. Isabella and Mai linked hand with Marnie, and said, "This has gone on too long!" A blast of light came out of the linked cricle, and cries were heard from the light.

It was blinding, and suddenly, Marnie's grandmother's husband showed, and he said, "Well, this isn't great. However, why am I here?" Then another person appeared, the old king of England on Marnie's side, and said, "Well, this isn't going well." Marnie said, "Hold on." They unlinked hands, and the shadows disappeared, leaving a blinding attack of light on the demon wide open, and they shouted, "GO!" The light hit the demon, knocking him out, and sending the powers back to their original owners.

Marnie let out a gasp of relief, and said, "Lock him away, Anessa!" Anessa followed orders, and shot him straight back into the cell. Marnie ran over their and locked the cage once more, however, the Chamber of Elders came and said, "Well done. We hoped you would lock him away. Peter, you're on trial again." Marnie knew that he really had done it this time. He unlocked the demon that was to never be unlocked again, broken the Stature of Secrecy by almost destroying five mortals inside Halloweentown, and failed to protect his sister or any other witches that happened to be present at the current time.

Then the Chancelor said, "Sharpay, you have proven yourself worthy of your powers. You stayed calm in the heat of a magical battle, and you were able to change form when you entered Halloweentown. Your name for your form will be Claire, and you will have the power of ice, the oppisite of your brother's abilty. Peter, you shall now never receive your powers, due to the fact we already gave you a second chance to gain your powers." Marnie knew this still was only just the beginning of the rest of their lives. They still had a trial to face, training Sharpay, and untangling love issues that are on the rise again.

Isabella just still couldn't believe Peter wasted another chance. This was just like him. She still was trying to figure out something though. Did she love Dylan, or did she love someone else entirely?

* * *

A/N: This is not the end of this story! Please do not be alarmed, I am going to make more of this, including Peter's trial, and Sharpay learning how to use her powers, along with more. Read and Review for the rest. 


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

InnocenceofBeauty

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Marnie was at the courthouse in her best dress (a/n in my profile) and was waiting on Peter's trial, in only a short while. Ethan came and kissed Marnie deeply; Marnie threw her arms around Ethan neck, opening her mouth and placing her tongue in his mouth, trailing along the inside, sparks flying everywhere, literally, because Aneesa thought that this would be a great time to set off fireworks. Marnie pulled back and said, "_Aneesa…_" Aneesa shrugged and said, "I thought it would look cool, it complements the kiss!" Marnie said, "Oh, believe me, you'll be seeing a lot more then just fireworks in a moment." She chased after her, sending light rays everywhere, much to the amusement of their audience, because Aneesa got her power, Earth, and was sending Earth into the rays of light, causing flowers to bloom.

Mai was laughing so hard, she accidentally sent out her power, water and it hit Troy, and he said, "Gabi! What was that for?" "Oops, my bad," said Mai, "and here, you should call me Mai or no one will no who you are talking about!" "I'll may you!" Troy chased after Mai, and of course, she had the upper hand, and he shouted, "No fair! You know I don't have any powers!" She just laughed, and said, "You can't catch me!" However she ran straight into Troy's arms as she was too distracted, and he said, "I think I just did." Mai simply pouted, and said, "Troy! Put me down!" He rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine."

Everyone laughed at what just happened, because Marnie finally caught Aneesa, and said, "Stars!" She laughed as stars literally circled around Aneesa, and Aneesa said, "Huh? What are you talking about?" She noticed the stars, and she said, "MARNIE PIPER! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Marnie laughed and said, "It is to me!" Mai laughed and so did Isabella. Claire started laughing too, and she shot out an ice beam at the stars, and they froze in place, and Isabella found something hilarious; then everyone looked over at where Mai was in Troy's arms. Mai just used a water beam onto Troy, and Troy was opened mouthed as she ran off again.

She hit Peter as it was time for trial, and she gulped, and siphoned the water back up off everyone and everyone took back what they threw around at everyone else. Marnie was first to enter, since she was the plaintiff, then Dylan, the Mai, then Isabella, then Ethan, then Leslie, then Aneesa, then Claire, then Troy, then Chad, then Jason, and finally, Zeke. After that they stood waiting for Peter to enter, and everyone sat down once he entered. Marnie couldn't believe it, she was testifying against her own brother once more, and this courtroom just seemed like a nightmare to her.

Marnie fiddled with her dress, until she was told to come to the stand. Marnie rose up, and with a simple look, she went over to the stand and sat down, hearing a burst of claps from the people, and she smiled at them. The judge slammed down his gravel, and said, "Settle down. Now Marnie, can you tell us why you are here?" Marnie sighed, and she said, "Yes. I am here to testify against my brother, Peter Harrison-Piper again." The judge nodded, and gave Marnie a signal to continue.

"Thirteen years ago my brother Peter had helped a demon nearly destroy a pre-K school I was currently attending at that time. We had locked him back up in a cage with our lockets, however, thirteen years later, Peter helped the same demon that wanted to try to destroy Halloweentown and seek revenge on Aneesa, Mai, Isabella, Claire, Leslie, Ethan, Dylan, and me. He stole our lockets, violated his probation, and even destroyed the stature of secrecy just by causing a simple chain of reactions starting with Mai's mother, who was currently working in San Diego, California; promoting her to a job in Albuquerque, New Mexico," said Marnie in a monotone. The judge nodded.

"Objection!" The objection came from Peter's lawyer, and the judge said, "Overruled. Mai, your turn for your testimony." Mai got up, kissing Troy on the cheek, and gathered her dress, heading up to the stand. She sat down, receiving the same applause as Marnie had, and she smiled as the judge slammed down his gravel, and said, "Settle down people! Now Mai, tell us your side of the story."

Mai sighed, and said in the same monotone, "Thirteen years ago, Peter had captured Isabella, breaking not only one law in the process, but three, Kidnapping of a Child Magical Creature, Torturing of a Magical Creature, and Destruction of a Cell. Then, about twelve years after that, I found myself thrust back to a place needing only one person to set of the final sequence, but finding myself in love and in a harder position. The anniversary of that day thirteen years ago, Leslie was found kidnapped, breaking two rules: Kidnapping of a Fairy and Breaking the Stature of Secrecy. It is true that he would indeed have to have stolen our lockets, meaning he broke two other rules.

"He stole, forbidden in the law, and even violated his probation just by breaking those three laws. In fact, if it hadn't of been for Marnie and Aneesa, we would have been toast. In other words, we would be dead if it was for the fact that Aneesa could even capture it inside her bottle." The judge nodded, and the lawyer tried again, shouting, "OBJECTION!" The judge sai once more in a monotone, "Overruled. Isabella, you are now called to the stand." Isabella nodded, and went up to the stand, worried that she may not say what she should. The judge said, "Don't worry, just tell the truth and you'll be fine." Isabella nodded, she was still scared of Peter and the fact he had captured her.

She gulped, and spoke, "Thirteen years ago, a very scary thing happened to me. I was kidnapped by Peter Harrison-Piper and was placed inside a cage in exchange for the keys. After the exchange, I was released, but rendered powerless, and if Marnie wasn't there, I wouldn't know what would have happened," she stopped as everyone applauded her bravery to testify against someone who had kidnapped her thirteen years ago, and she grew more courage for this as she continued, "Marnie quickly was able to lead everyone like they were troops in battle. Ten years later, I found out Marnie became known as an American Debutante, and at her first interview, she said, 'If it wasn't for my friends, I don't know where I would be.' I was happy that I even made such a big impact on someone so huge.

"The next year, I found out that Mai was moving away from me like Marnie had to with everyone else after that year, and it scared me. There was no one left to protect me against the hurtful words, so I tried to act like it meant nothing that she was moving to San Diego, California. A year after that, mom decided that moving to San Diego might be good for me as well, so I hoped that Mai was still there. When I moved there, the teasing continued, and mom said not for another year, but something happened to where there was a fluke at mom's job, and we had to move so we were near where Harrison Homes' capital was, in Albuquerque.

"That's when everything began, and lockets suddenly started going missing. We were scared again, and then, near the end of the whole thing, Leslie was kidnapped," she said, sighing, and continued, "We had to go get Leslie, and avoiding giving away Marnie's locket at all costs. However, she dropped her locket struggling with her brother to hand over the releasing key, and gave away the final key in an accident. Aneesa then had locked away the demon in her bottle with a struggle and was able to lock him up once more. And that is my story," finished Isabella. The judge nodded.

"Based off these three stories, all following the same time frame, thirteen years spanned out, and then I must say that the defendant is in a bad situation. Any last words before I see you as guilty," said the judge to the defendant. Peter knew that his sister and her friends said the truth, so there was no reason to hide that he broke those laws, so he said, "I plead guilty." The judge said, "Then you are being sentenced to sixteen years in magical prison and may not get your powers ever." Peter nodded, and went with the officer to his jail cell, knowing he deserved this.

Marnie sighed, and left the courtroom with everyone else. She couldn't believe he was finally behind bars, like everyone predicted he would end up in. Marnie could feel tears dripping down her face as she exited Halloweentown, not knowing what would be next in her life.

* * *

A/N: This is still not the ending, this is only the trial, and there is still more to come. There is far more to go, and this was the same day as the fight, and I know this isn't how court actually works, but do you want to be bored with over detailing the court system? And sorry for not updating sooner, I was actually also punished, in the form of my brace's wire breaking, which tell me, does that have anything to do with going online everyday? I thought so. Contest as well! What will be happening next in the story, no, this isn't a poll, you actually have to guess what's in my mind, and prized reviewers, and sorry I don't hand out the next chapters, I fast forward farther specifically because of these contests:

a) Elaine's cheerleading championships

b) Battle of the Bands

c) A new demon to face

d) none of the above

If you can guess what happens next, you'll get a spot on the prized reviewer's list! Yes, I actually want you to try to read my mind, just to see if you are psychic! LOL.


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

Ding, Ding, Ding! The winner is: Ylene! Congratulations, and sorry, it was a Battle of the Bands, because her Cheerleading Competition is during Sprit Week, which is when the Spirit Ball is held, and during then is another demon. Yes, complex, I know, but it is good to have an author who tells you what to expect, right? Anyway, On y va, or let's roll, I think. Holds on… forget it, let's just move!

Elaine was so bored after the whole finishing and saving mankind, considering that they still had to practice for the big competition, and she hated having to deal with Amber, who can't sing to save her LIFE! Then there's Hilary, who apparently only got on the team just because she's the assistant coach's daughter, but can't dance to save her life, so they said to her that her big job was to be backup. Simple, she's dumb, so she couldn't figure out she won't be in the routine at all, hopefully, because the real backup was Taylor McKessie, their secret weapon, just in case.

Gabriella was too scared to even think about going up on the stage again, since she hated having people know about her other life away from school, the kind of life everyone wants, though she didn't know why. It sucked, and she disliked having to know exactly how to get into Halloweentown in case of an emergency, and also, she disliked the trial, considering that it was amazingly boring. She liked having Troy around, he was so sweet and nice, and she didn't know why she didn't have a guy like him around before, since this was a nice feeling.

Back to Elaine's poor, pitiful practice instead of looking inside the mind of Gabriella. Elaine was steaming mad, like, literally, because steam actually WAS coming out of her ears. She was shouting at Amber, she lost the key in the song once more, and was singing like a screech instead of a sweet melody that was supposed to stay in the BACKGROUND. Elaine was up to tears, not knowing what to do, until Ashley said to her privately, "Why don't you just turn her microphone off and have her lip-sing to Gabriella's voice? Since you know, Taylor has a stronger voice than all of us put together, so it might work." Elaine nodded and thought.

She didn't want Amber to know about the fact they were turning her microphone off, so she didn't know what to do with this. Elaine thought about the fact of magic, but magical voice enhancements sometimes go afoot, so that was put aside. Lip-singing wasn't something Amber would want to do, but if she didn't know she was lip-singing, like she THOUGHT she was singing. Elaine finally got her idea put together, and it was not going to be easy to pull off. Least, not during this practice, since it was almost 5:00, and they probably wanted to go clubbing again.

"Alright! Time to end practice," shouted Elaine, and everyone stopped, Amber was sweating already, because she knew Elaine wanted to talk to her after practice, "Oh, and Amber, don't leave, I have to tell you." She knew it, she was off-key, she just wasn't a good singer, and she really hated lip-singing. Elaine walked up to Amber, and she said, "Amber, why don't you take this," she handed her a potion that would help them keep her lip-singing, "and it will help you and our problems!" Elaine put on a smile, one that she uses only when she is acting. Amber was super stupid.

Amber said, "Are you positive? I can't sing, if you haven't noticed." Elaine rolled her eyes, and pushed her out of the practice area, so that way she could talk to Ashley about it. Ashley walked up to her as well, and said, "Are you positive about using a potion?" Elaine gasped, and said, "Keep that down! Anyway, how did you know it was a potion! I disguised it as soda!" Ashley shrugged and said, "I've never seen a green soda." Elaine smacked her head, and said, "Well, at least she's stupid. She can't figure it out."

Ashley nodded, that was true, so they where covered. She asked, "Do you want to go partying with us? You can bring your other friends." Elaine nodded and said, "I think I need a drink anyway." They laughed, and Elaine asked her friends, _Hey, let's go party!_ She heard screams, and they came running in the gym. Elaine laughed, and said, "Let's roll, but first I have to get something good on. Let's use my limo!" Everyone laughed, and she went inside her locker, got into her warm-up outfit, and grabbed her bag. She was so happy they where all getting along now.

Elaine came out of the limo at her house, and she ran inside, finding her outfit already set up, and she is so happy. It was perfect, with the cutest skirt, a great pair of shoes that laced up, and a cropped top (A/N pic is in my profile.). She got Gabriella an outfit, it wasn't a cropped, instead, it was a tube top, a mini-skirt, and ballet flats, she wasn't sure what Gabriella would think, but she said, "At least it's not as bad as yours." They laughed, and went out in it. Taylor was already dressed; she was wearing the same thing she usually does.

Kelsi was wearing the same thing on the triple win, but no hat. Sharpay was wearing what she wore on the day on the auditions before the call backs, since Elaine's clothing isn't as sparkly as hers, and she has to have sparkly clothing. So this was going to work out, since she didn't have anything small enough for Kelsi, Susan was dressed in her own clothing; it was a mini dress with shoes that laced up as well. She didn't have shoes for Susan and what she was wearing she didn't own, and that's what she wanted to wear. So it was best for her.

They went back into the limo, and she told her limo driver to Club Dance, the club that Ryan and her had her date at. She turned into Marnie, just to sneak everyone in, because they won't let Elaine in, although she always could use her fake ID, even though they didn't really care on Fridays. Everyone laughed, just because she used it any chance she could, but she loved doing this, other wise her mom could find out. She dialed the people there, and said, "Hey, it's Marnie. Yes, I would like my friends Amber, Ashley, Hilary, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Susan, Lilac, and Catrina. Yes, of course, I know it's a major change, but I promise you, you will get free tickets for this!" She laughed, and hung up. "He'll never see those tickets," she said.

Everyone laughed, she could be mean when she wanted to be, and they think that was from hanging around Sharpay too long. They had arrived at the club, and they cut the line, and Elaine said to the guy, "Oh, hello there, I just want to get in the club with my friends." The guy nodded and let them in. She laughed as she entered and switched back to Elaine, with everyone laughing. Sharpay said, "Your right that was the easiest way I have ever entered a club." They laughed again. Elaine said, "Let's party!"

At about five in the morning, when they could party no longer and they suspected Amber was drunk, they went home to Elaine's house, and basically snuck in, which was easy with five magical beings who can disguise presence in their own house. The next day, or actually, later that day, they woke up, and Amber had a massive hangover, since apparently she was drunk. Elaine rolled her eyes and gave her some medicine for hangovers. Then Gabriella said she was meeting up with Troy later and she had to go.

Elaine just waved her off, and told everyone it was time to go.

The next week, Principal Matsiu had a big announcement, so Elaine spread the word, and everyone couldn't wait. They all walked to the gym, bored to death, since this was more than anyone could take. The cheerleaders sat down together, Taylor with her usual crowd, and they waited. When the feedback came because the principal was testing the microphone, Elaine had to cover her ears. The big speech came, and then the announcement, which he said, "The school is staging a Battle of the Bands to raise money for tennis courts and will be held next month. Which means Spirit Week is postponed and no Valentine's Day Dance. Also, the Spirit Ball is a Sadie Hawkins's dance, so boys should not ask girls, because it is were girls ask boys. The cheerleading championships will be held that week, before the big basketball game, where we go to state, thanks to Troy Bolton. Thank you, and now please go to your homeroom classes." Elaine started chatting away with her friends, and she said, "Maybe I could do a solo and do a band! Wouldn't that be cool?" The girls nodded.

This was now major, and she saw Gabriella, who obviously was upset so she rushed over to her, and asked her, "What's wrong, and don't deny it, I've know you way too long to not know that face!" Gabriella sighed, and said, "Well, Troy is doing his own thing for the Battle of the Bands, so what should I do?" Elaine got another idea for a band and said, "Don't worry, you can have a solo and be in a band! We'll just get Susan, Sharpay, and Taylor to work with us!" Gabriella's eyes lit up, and Elaine knew she had done her job here.

She rushed off to class. They were all so excited for this, and no one wanted to wait.

A/N: This is the beginning chapter of the battle of the bands!


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Elaine was doing more chorogarphy with Amber, who can dance, but she was sneaking her microphone off, and Amber didn't notice. _"Within condtion to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way!"_ sang Elaine as she made the dance. _"No one else can speak the words on your lips, no one else can feel the rain on you skin, treat yourself in words unspoken, today is where your book begins."_ She noticed Hilary off step and screamed, "NOOOOOOOO! It's step, wave hands in the air, shake hand, place hands in front of mouth while shaking head, disco while twirling, point to the crowd, place hands over mouth, spread hands out! Get it right!" She was intense in practice.

Even their band was having a cheer dance to a song. No one knew how she came up with them on the spot, considering how it was so hard to do that with them. Elaine shook her head, and screamed at Amber, who still was off-key, "And Amber, WHY AREN'T YOU ON KEY? We can't go on if you are off-key!" She started the guitar, and sang with the Jonas Brother, _"One day, when came home at lunch time, I heard a funny noise...he said that he built a time machine..."_ She was diving along, swinging in full swing, and turned around, shaking her head around, but Hilary was still of step! "HILARY! WE ARE NOT A BOWLING TEAM," she shreiked. Hilary shrugged.

"But you never tell me exactly how I can stay on track," she complained. Elaine shook her head, and said, "Hilary, listen here, we can not look like we are FOOLS! This will determin if we go to STATE and then NATIONAL! So please, stay in time with the music! AND AMBER, KEY, STAY ON KEY!" She was super angry, she obviously needed a massage. _"Ooo, move your body girl, the way the fellas go, the way you body go, makes the fellas go, move you body girl, the way you shake it girl, makes the fellas go, the way you ride it girl, makes the fellas go..."_ Her dance comprised of shaking the bottom to the music, dipping it down low to the the second part, then the body go bring it up, shake the booty again, and shaking her ass real good, but even a dance like that, Hilary was still out of step! And there was hardly any stepping, but she couldn't keep up, which made Elaine ready to scream bloody murder.

"HILARY!!!!! HOW CAN YOU BE OUT OF STEP WHEN THERE... ISN'T... ANY... MOVING... YOUR... FEET!!!!! YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR FEET," she shrieked, looking pissed. Hilary was cowaring, her dancing never made Elaine this angry. Amber was still off-key, Ashley was great, Vanessa was perfect, Monique couldn't seem to remember the song. "_Baby, can't you see. I'm calling in. A guy like you, should wear a warning, it's dangerous, I'm flying in. There's no escape, I need a hint, baby give me it, your dangerous, I'm loving it. Tu aimes, can't calm down, it's in the air and it's all around. Do you feel me now? Oh the taste of your lips are rather right, your toxic burns like the all, oh the taste of the poison pardise, I'm gonna did what you did to me, don't you know that your toxic? It's getting late, I took a spin, on my devils ride, do you feel me now? Tu aimes, can't calm down, it's in the air and it's all around. Do you feel me now? Oh the taste of your lips are rather right, you toxic burns like the all, oh the taste of the poison pardise, I'm gonna did what you did to me, don't you know that your toxic? Intoxicat me now, with your loving now, intoxicat me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now."_

The dance was also easy, it wasn't hard, on the first part she was turned her head then turned back and placed an imaginary phone to her ear, spread her arms, then cross her hands over her heart, then touch her lips with one hand, reach out, and pull back. Then she would look around, and barely touch her hair, and speard them away, reach out again, place hands over heart, then throw her arms out again. Then for the chorus, reach out, place hands to hand, shake head and step all at once, pull foot back, throw hand in the air and wave them around. Then reach out and pull back. And so on. Hilary messed all of it up.

Elaine shook her head, they couldn't even get ready for cheerleading championship, how were they going to do the battle of the bands?

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter. I also do not own the problems, I took them out of the High School Musical book series.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Elaine was more furious than ever. Sharpay was upstaging her once more, and by that, she meant she took the stage, literally. "SHARPAY DON'T-MAKE-ME-USE-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME EVANS! Get off that stage now!" Sharpay looked at Elaine, scared of her stare that was cutting her ego down, but she stood her ground, and said, "No." Elaine smirked, and said, "Sharpay Chris Evans, get off of that stage right this instant!" She heard chuckles from her gang, Sharpay's middle name was Chris? Sharpay turned beet red, and got off the stage.

"Fine. What do you want?" Elaine smiled, and said, "Oh, just the thing about a band. We can have solos, and a band. Sounds good?" Sharpay's eyebrow rose, and she said, "I'm listening." Elaine continued, "Well, Gabriella and Taylor need a band, along with Susan. We all can sing. You can be the other singer in the band, front stage with me." She really wasn't thinking of letting Sharpay use all of it, just a portion. Sharpay said, "Why?" She was intrested as to why Elaine was going to let her sing a duet with her.

"Because, I'm singing Chemicals React for the band, and it's a girl duet," said Elaine. Sharpay said, "I can't play the guitar." Elaine just said, "I do." Sharpay looked at her and looked around for anyone else, and then decided her final decision. "Ok, but no one else knows until the actual night of the peformance," said Sharpay. "Done, because Amber can't sing and Hilary can't stay in step to save her life," said Elaine. Sharpay smirked, this was better than she expected.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was heading to a tutoring session, but she didn't know who she was tutoring. When she opened the door, she got a major suprise. She was tutoring Ryan Evans, and her brain went spinning. Ryan looked just as shocked, he thought that his girlfriend at the very least would be the one who they place with him. Sharpay was the one he most feared, she literally was the Ice Princess now! Gabriella sat down, and said, "Um, I guess you're then one I'm tutoring. Algebra II, right?" Ryan nodded slowly, he was kind of freaked.

Gabriella said, "Well, then, let's see what we are going to work with." She opened the book to the problems, and Ryan said, "I just don't understand them." Gabriella smiled, and said, "Well, are you sure? Because, you know, it's like car A is filled with costumes for a local dinner play, and car B is going to a local summer stock-audition. Can you make anything out of it now?" Ryan sat there for a moment, obviously thinking, and then said, "Um, two hours?" Gabriella sighed inwardly of relief, and said, "That's right!"

Ryan looked shocked, and said, "Really?" Gabriella nodded, and said, "Now, forget about the circumfrence of a regular..." she stopped, and looked at her watch, and said, "Oh, I have to go. How about we meet up again next, um, Wednesday?" Ryan nodded, and Gabriella rushed out, and a few minutes after she left, Sharpay came into the room. She looked furious. She walked up to Ryan, and snapped, "Elaine placed me in her group! We have to do cheer moves!" Ryan shrugged, and left the room without any more talking.

She looked at him angrily, and said, "Oh, it's go time!"

* * *

A/N: Leaving another cliffhanger, and if you can figure out why she's so mad, I might give you something! 


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

risingstar9328

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Ylene once again got it! It was about the duet, and the fact about the guitar, it was from the begining.

* * *

Elaine was so pleased with herself, she tricked Sharpay again. Ryan never believed Sharpay about Elaine when she tricks Sharpay, because she's only done it twice so far, she uses it only when necessary. Elaine had lied about the duet, they were just needing her for back up, and to double Amber's voice. The first practice went smoothly, Elaine was with her guitar, and was setting everyone up. She started out with a smooth guitar rift, and tossed it back, _"Girls, you know I'm their for you. We're friends for life, that never changes, yet something else starts. Me and you..." _everyone went on, _"We've been through everything. Friends by our side, we keep fighting, that ain't never goin' change. Justice and peace, love and trust, we pull each other through!"_ Susan went with, _"We stand by each other, together as friends, everything we've been through!"_

_"We know where we stand, we know what's right, we never give up hope! Have faith, be strong, and never give up!"_ They stopped, because Sharpay once again was sulking, Elaine had tricked her once more. Elaine just rolled her eyes, and said, "You really thought I would let you steal the spotlight?" Sharpay nodded, and Elaine rolled her eyes. That was basiclly what happened.

* * *

A/N: Just a filler. 


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this series at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! Oh, and I don't flame. OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Elaine's POV

I walked down the hallway like I owned the place, more like my younger self, with my entire posse behind me, Sharpay, the cheer team, Gabriella, Susan, Kelsi, and Taylor. No joke, that was my posse, it was pretty big, but you should see Troy's friends, they've really expanded, Gabriella still hated taking the spotlight, but she was getting better. I was helping her on her solo. She sounded great with her "Say OK", she really place the song in a great place, along with a few others I selected, and it was great. The party's just begun.

There was only three weeks left, where did our time go? What's happening with Troy and Gabriella? I don't know if I should tell you, but I'm going to tell you anyway. They're dating, and rumor has it that they, um, had, you-know... sex, but no one has been able to confirm it, but I could, and yes, they did do it! Sharpay couldn't be more pissed off, even though she has Zeke! Yes, I know, and I sent a e-mail to Sharpay to leave Troy and Gabriella, or she can forget about being able to plan Gabriella's suprise Sweet 16, since she refuses to plan something!

I keep telling her how crazy that is until I'm blue in the face, but she isn't listening, so whatever, I don't really care. Ryan and I are still going strong, and we all couldn't be happier for Amber when she asked Mathew out, since Matt was the skater she liked. Ashley, as it transpires, liked Jesse, the guy who played Hamlet in our school's production of _Hamlet_. Don't ask me why, no one can understand why, but maybe it has something to do with the fact he can recite poetry and _Romeo and Juliet_ from memory.

Funny, huh?

Gabriella's POV

Well, after Elaine led us to homeroom, which had became so crowded, that we didn't know how everyone fits in there! Taylor and I took seats next to our boyfriends, and Troy smiled at me. I told him that my Sweet 16 is coming up and when he asked what kind of party I was throwing, he was suprised that I wasn't throwing a party. Maybe Elaine's right and normal people do have a big Sweet 16 bash. However, I've always hated being singled out, so I don't mind not having a birthday party, but Amber came up to me and asked if the rumors about me not having a Sweet 16 bash was true!

So, I'm wondering if I should.

* * *

A/N: This was just to tell about Gabriella and her Sweet 16 woes.


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

Elaine was magically setting up something for her solo, and she ran through her list of songs. Elaine started out with, _"Sometimes I'm in a jam. I gotta make a plan. It might be crazy! I do it any way."_ Her dance rountine rocked as well, and then came on the next song. She sang out, _"Why don't you tell me what's been on your mind lately and speaking up? I can be in such a rush, and slow me down. Slow me down. Baby you can tough, maybe you be rough, just do with love, love, love. Tell me when I'm wrong, let me know if I'm coming on way to strong."_ Another song, _"When I come to the club step aside..."_ and finally, _"Saturday, stepping into the club, I can feel the engery all around and my body can't stop moving to the sound. But, I can tell that your watching me, and you're probably gonna write what you didn't see, well give me a little space to breath, can you please respect my privicy?"_

She knew this was perfect, and Susan took the spotlight next. She set up her's with a beautiful Earth scene, and sang, _"He was a boy, she was girl. What more can I say? He was a punk, she did ballet. He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his bad clothes."_ After practicing their solo, the did their band's song, and that was the end of their practice, and Elaine couldn't be prouder, she wondered why none of them bothered trying out for her team. She really could use all the help she could get there! The bell rang, signiling the end of free period, so they hurried out of the auditorum as fast as possible.

* * *

Gabriella, Elaine, Taylor, Susan, and Kelsi all were heading to Advance Math, they had the same class, so it was easier just to walk there together. Elaine was chatting with Taylor and Susan about what kind of music they would play at Gabriella's suprise Sweet 16, and Kelsi was trying with vain to not tell Gabriella about the suprise Sweet 16 and at the same time, get her to reschedule it to a time not during Elaine's suprise party for her. Elaine said to Taylor, "You know, it would be cool to have a celebrity at the party, it would attract more guests, but were should we hold it for a more dramatic effect?" Taylor said, "When's your concert?" Elaine said, "This Saturday. Why?" Susan said, "It won't work with her concert."

Elaine said, "Unless we hold it a Sharpay and Ryan's country club, where Marnie Piper is going to have a concert during her birthday!" Taylor and Susan said, "That will work, hopefully Gabriella doesn't know anything about that." Kelsi looked at them, and said to Gabriella, "Gabi, why does it have to be ON your birthday, since Marnie Piper's concert is then, and we have VIP passes!" Gabriella thought, and said, "Your right, that would be a waste of VIP passes, since durining those concert they have the hottest celebritie there!"

* * *

A/N: Supense, since this is highly important!


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

-Millie Keane- gave me an excellent idea. Gabriella's going to plan a Sweet 16 while Elaine and everyone else are planning her SURPRISE Sweet 16. This is going to be interesting, and also, you should really take a look a Sharpay's 'gift' in my profile, it's hilarious!

* * *

Gabriella decided she would plan her own Sweet 16, while not knowing the Elaine already was on that! Gabriella was a little hurt that Elaine seemed to be spacing away from her, along with Sharpay, Susan, Kelsi, Amber, Ashley, Taylor, and Hilary, and she didn't know what they were doing, and they seemed to be hiding something. Little did she know they were planning a huge surprise Sweet 16, with just about anyone they could think of from school, and Troy didn't seem to be talking to her as much. Though, with the Battle of the Bands, she didn't find that one too hard to believe, since he was pretty busy with his band, but also with some other things she didn't know about. 

Elaine, meanwhile, was planning with Sharpay the dress they would get Gabriella, and Elaine was thinking sparkly, flowing, ball-gown-like Quinceañera dress, so old fashion, but totally Gabriella she thought (A/N: dress picture in my profile.). Sharpay was thinking of a gift for Gabriella, and she decided on something sexy, bold, and for only Troy's eyes while she wore it, a very short teal colored skirt, a top that could be called a bra, very high heels, and a garter (a/n how funny is that? I don't think Gabriella would wear it, though. it's in my profile.). Elaine looked at it, and asked, "Are you sure Gabriella would wear that?!?" Sharpay said, "I'm positive!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

She was trying to figure out the cake. This was going to be a great surprise party; the only problem was that Gabriella was planning one as well! Gabriella was on a different path than Elaine. Elaine laughed at the thought of Gabriella in that, and Gabriella wondered why her friends are so distant, but she shrugged as she started to work on her water abilities. Sharpay was making an ice sculpture of Gabriella, it doubled as training for her. Elaine was working on lights, and Kelsi and Susan both worked on the floral.

Taylor didn't have much work except for the get what Gabriella was wishing for. Taylor kept probing Gabriella's mind to see what she was wishing, careful not to let the secret on. Taylor smiled, having magical powers to plan a party helps so much for them, but with Hilary, Amber, and Ashley not knowing what to do, it becomes hard to do, so they placed Zeke in charge of baking. Taylor was pointing out to Zeke how Gabriella imagines her cake for her Sweet 16 and Zeke was in full baker guy mode.

Ryan was busy with what to do about eye-catchers for Gabriella's apperence without copying Elaine's performance. Zac was busying himself with making the posters, which wasn't hard to do for him. Troy was trying to wonder why Sharpay even bought that for Gabriella, since Gabriella would NEVER wear something like that more than likely. Chad was trying to imagine Taylor in that outfit and what she could do, until Taylor said, "Don't EVEN think that." Chad jumped and said, "Man, I STILL am not used to that!"

Elaine, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zac, and Susan all laughed, since it was funny for them, but not funny for everyone else. Troy said, "What exactly was Chad thinking?" Taylor laughed once more as she showed him magically, and Troy said, "I'm sorry I even asked." Zeke rolled his eyes and said, "What did you expect from Chad?"

Taylor said, "Nothing in his head at all." Elaine and Taylor laughed at that one, and Sharpay said, "That was good!"


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

OK, if you want to know how Elaine looks, just go to my profile on Freewebs

* * *

Gabriella's plans for her Sweet 16 were different from the gang's plans. Gabriella was having a small party, more of like a get-together, which was WHY Elaine was planning the party for her. Gabriella's Sweet 16 DID include the soda foutain that Sharpay had wanted to add to the party, but none of them were as good as Gabriella at water control, so Elaine was trying to learn to master all of the elements. Elaine, as it turned out, was the only one who could end up controling all of the abilties, except light had came first, so now she was working on water. Gabriella's dress wasn't a flowing as Elaine's idea was, it flowed like water, though.

Gabriella's Sweet 16 was played to her advantages. Elaine's was a full blown party, and she was rehearsing the song. The song was call "Nobody's Perfect" and suposedly reflected on some her past experinces (a/n have you heard it? it's so awesome!). Gabriella did not have the big flashing lights, though, mainly because she didn't want a big party. Elaine's party was basically a big concert, and she had a big poster being placed up, and she smiled, she had spent forever on this poster and it was perfect for her.

Elaine's playlist was long and a list of great songs that she hasn't recorded yet, it was sort of like a mix of a premire party and a birthday party for Gabriella. Sharpay was helping Elaine choreograph her dance for her songs. Elaine said, "This is going to be so awesome!" Gabriella, however, had a no poster, and just a DJ booth for songs, and she loved it, and she was hanging a diso ball, Elaine was hanging a colored light globe from the ceiling with her light power. She bent it so it could flash colors that Gabriella liked and gold flashed from certain ones, and her spotlights was able to be spun onto Gabriella.


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

NOTICE: Song lyrics may contain explict lyrics, you have been forewarned.

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plotline.

* * *

OK, if you want to know how Elaine looks, just go to my profile on Freewebs

* * *

Gabriella's plans for her Sweet 16 were different from the gang's plans. Gabriella was having a small party, more of like a get-together, which was WHY Elaine was planning the party for her. Gabriella's Sweet 16 DID include the soda foutain that Sharpay had wanted to add to the party, but none of them were as good as Gabriella at water control, so Elaine was trying to learn to master all of the elements. Elaine, as it turned out, was the only one who could end up controling all of the abilties, except light had came first, so now she was working on water. Gabriella's dress wasn't as flowing as Elaine's idea was, it flowed like water, though. 

Gabriella's Sweet 16 was played to her advantages. Elaine's was a full blown party, and she was rehearsing the song. The song was call "Nobody's Perfect" and suposedly reflected on some her past experinces (a/n have you heard it? it's so awesome!). Gabriella did not have the big flashing lights, though, mainly because she didn't want a big party. Elaine's party was basically a big concert, and she had a big poster being placed up, and she smiled, she had spent forever on this poster and it was perfect for her.

Elaine's playlist was long and a list of great songs that she hasn't recorded yet, it was sort of like a mix of a premire party and a birthday party for Gabriella. Sharpay was helping Elaine choreograph her dance for her songs. Elaine said, "This is going to be so awesome!" Gabriella, however, had a no poster, and just a DJ booth for songs, and she loved it, and she was hanging a diso ball, Elaine was hanging a colored light globe from the ceiling with her light power. She bent it so it could flash colors that Gabriella liked and gold flashed from certain ones, and her spotlights was able to be spun onto Gabriella.

**T**wo days before Gabriella's Sweet 16, two weeks before the battle of the bands, and three weeks before the big Cheer-Off compitition. The Battle of the Bands went with everything Elaine had planned, and the Cheer-Off, well, Elaine was trying hard not to notice Amber's screechy voice and Hilary's awful dancing. She already knew what to do with Hilary, and she had everything under control.

Elaine had Gabriella's Sweet 16 under wraps, now it was time to move onto the Battle of the Bands, in which everyone worked perfectly together. Elaine's practice for her solo was done with mostly, she just wanted to hear everyone else sing. Susan started off with "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne which fit her personality. Susan's crisp, clear voice also worked the song.

**_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_**

**_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his bad clothes_**

Elaine liked what she chose, it fit her well. Gabriella nodded, and whispered, "She good!" Elaine whispered, "She's even better than I could ever be!"

**_He was a sk8er boi, she said "See you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
And she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She need to come back down to earth_**

**_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
The sk8er boi rockin' up MTV_**

**_She calls up her friends, they already now  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turn down_**

Elaine whispered, "Avril Lavigne better watch out! A new girl'll might just take that spotlight!"

**_He was a sk8er boi, she said, "See you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
And now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_**

**_Yeah, he was a sk8er boi, she said, "See you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
And now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_**

**_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
And this is how our story ends_**

**_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_**

Gabriella whispered, "She's a natural!"

**_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world_**

**_Yeah, I'm with the sk8er boi, I said "See you later, boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know_**

**_Yeah, I'm with the sk8er boi, I said "See you later, boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know_**

Elaine clapped and said, "That was excellent! Do you know other songs as well?" Susan said, "Yeah, I know GLAMOROUS by Fergie." "Sing it then," said Elaine encourgingly. Susan nodded, and the disk played.

**_Are you ready?  
If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home, you say it  
If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home_**

**_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_**

**_We flyin' first class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane, I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_**

**_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
--(The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
--(The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_**

Elaine whispered, "She's good with this one too!"

**_Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things_**

**_I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine_**

**_I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell_**

**_After the show or after the Grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on the days  
When I had a Mustang and now I'm in_**

"Woah," whispered Sharpay, "I don't know if I can beat her. She goes pretty fast with it."

**_First class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane, I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_**

**_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
--(The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
--(The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_**

**_I'm talkin' champagne wishes, cavier dreams  
You deserve nothin' but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I got enough money in the bank for the two of us_**

**_Plus I got enough lettece to support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous, Robin Leech'll get jealous  
Half a million for the stones, takin' trips from here to Rome  
So if you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home_**

Elaine liked how Susan managed to get it out fast enough without getting tounge tied like she would have.

**_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yes  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_**

**_We flyin' first class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane, I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_**

**_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
--(The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
--(The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_**

**_I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
Tellin' me all these crazy things that I don't want to know  
(Fuck y'all!)  
I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though_**

**_'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
When I rock on MTV, that'd be really dope  
Hell, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know_**

**_--(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
--(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know  
--(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
--(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know_**

Elaine clapped and said, "Ah, Gabriella, want to go up there and wow us?" Gabriella nodded, she wasn't scared anymore, and Elaine said, "Gabriella, quick question, what will you be singing, the line up?" Gabriella said, "Uh, 'Say OK,' 'Baby Come Back,' and 'L.O.V.E.'" Elaine nodded and said, "Put that line up down, and let's start with the first one!"

**_You are fine, you are sweet  
Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you close, I don't breath  
I can find no words to speak and I feel sparks_**

**_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No, I don't wanna start seing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me_**

**_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?_**

**_Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok_**

**_When you call, I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_**

**_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See, I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!_**

**_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?_**

**_Say that it's gonna be alright  
That's it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway_**

**_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to runaway_**

**_So, let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?_**

**_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?_**

**_Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't runaway_**

**_Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't runaway  
Will you say ok?_**

**_Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't runaway  
Will you say ok?_**

When Gabriella finished, everyone clapped and the next song played.

**_Y'all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable, indescribable  
Gabriella Montez  
Baby G_**

**_Everyday I try play another game  
But my heart can't take it  
I try to find another boy  
But all the while I can't face it_**

**_Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop to turn inside  
Oh baby please  
Give us one more try_**

**_I see you out with all your friends  
Lauging it up as you pretend  
To have a good time  
I know 'cause I'm living the same life_**

**_So I'm about to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_**

**_Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes_**

**_Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
Love baby  
Come back_**

**_I wanna call, but then I stall  
'Cause after all I just couldn't take it  
'Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it_**

**_I know we made a mistake  
Can't you stop your foolish pride  
And come back to me?  
Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again_**

**_Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes_**

**_Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
Love baby  
Come back_**

**_You know you miss your Baby G  
And I can see it that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there_**

**_I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
It's you and me  
So I sing_**

**_Baby come back me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever takes_**

**_Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
Love baby  
Come back_**

Elaine was suprised that Gabriella would chose something so, not like her, but it was her song choice, so she didn't critize it, since there was nothing bad about, anyway. Elaine really like the fun, fast beat, which was a huge contrast to the first one's slow beat, which shows she loves mixing up everything and doing the unexpected, which was a great way to go with her. Now all that was left was the last song, "L.O.V.E."

**_I'm talkin' 'bout love!_**

**_All my girls, stand in a circle and  
Clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and down, highs and lows and  
No matter what you see me through_**

**_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls, we're in a circle and  
Nobody's gonna break through_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, did you hear me say?)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, di you hear me say?)_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout love!)_**

**_Say you'll be my girls for life, girls for life_**

**_Oh, hold up, I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my money  
Don't need any man in this room_**

**_My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up, we need another one  
What we got, is all good_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, did you hear me say?)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, did you hear me say?)_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout love!)_**

**_Love is an enegy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is apart of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do_**

**_(I'm talkin' 'bout)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, did you hear me say?)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, did you hear me say?)_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout love!)_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(Oh, did you hear me say?)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout love)_**

**_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
(I'm talkin' 'bout love)  
L-O, L-O, L-O  
(I'm talkin' 'bout love)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
(I'm talkin' 'bout)  
L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E  
(I'm talkin' 'bout)_**

**_I'm talkin' 'bout love!_**

Elaine clapped, and said, "Well, we'll work on Sharpay and Taylor tomorrow."

* * *

A/N That was long. 


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

NOTICE: Song lyrics may contain explict lyrics, you have been forewarned. **Spoken lyrics now are in this format.** Also, check out my site for more details on how outfits look.

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

* * *

Today was the day, time to get ready for Gabriella's Sweet 16. Sharpay was sent out to get Gabriella out of bed and into her dress. Sharpay's dress was way fancy, yet at the same time a timeless classic. Somehow over dramatized, yet sweet and sassy at the same time, Kelsi's just seemed to be the one to shy away, but Susan in a dress was an interesting sight.

Susan hardly ever is dressed up, and she wasn't over fancied out, just a little more dressy and classy (a/n: hey that rhymed!) then normal. Marnie's first concert outfit wasn't all that dressy, just a mini dress, legging, heels, and jewelery. First song was a opening number, just the classic opening dance, then another number in the same outfit, then a costume change.

Taylor's outfit consisted of the classics, a simple black dress and heels, but with a twist on the Breast Cancer band, it was now a trendy, fashion-forward bracelet, with proceeds going to develop a cure for cancer. After struggling with Gabriella and her makeup, Sharpay finally got Gabriella to go along with it, and took her into the limo, where she arrived VIP at the Marnie Piper concert.

She walked in to hear a loud, "Surprise", and found all her friends and family there, Martha, Kelsi, Susan, Zac disguised as Dylan, Sharpay, Troy, Zeke, Jason, Ashley, Vanessa, Taylor, Jessica, Hilary, Ryan disguised as Ethan (because Marnie is dating Ethan), Chad, Amber, Miley, and everyone else you could think of that was related to Gabriella in someway. Gabriella smiled, she could tell that this was all Elaine's idea, but right now she was Marnie.

Marnie came out on the stage and said, "Oh, it's the birthday girl, let's give her the opening dance, let's see, whose the lucky guy?" The spotlight, like she wanted landed on Troy, and Gabriella blushed. Troy wasn't pale either, he was turning red rapidly.

"I have a very special song to dedicate to East High's winter musical leads," said Marnie, and a slow song came on, familar to everyone.

_**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more then just chemistry  
I mean, I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**_

_**I said "Pinch me  
Where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy"**_

**CHORUS  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (Oh woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I said, "I'm through"  
Said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Saying I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
I have never felt so happy  
Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes**_

**CHORUS  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (Oh woah)  
You're one in a million  
(Yeah, yeah)  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I said, "I'm through"  
Said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

_**I said, "Pinch me, were's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy"**_

**CHORUS  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh woah, oh yeah, yeah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chance of meeting somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (Oh woah, woah)  
You're one in a million  
(Yeah, one in a million  
Yeah, you're one in a million)_**

When it was finished, the dance was done, and Chad interrupted their kiss, which Marnie decided to ignore. She said, "You wanna hear the next song?" Loud cheers came, and she said, "You really do? Ok, the next song is 'Unwritten', just for reference." The song came on, and she smiled.

_**I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined**_

_**I'm just begining  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminated the words  
That you cannot find**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Relase you inhibtions  
Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life arms wide open  
Today is where you book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines**_

_**We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, no**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you cannot find**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for  
Only you can let in  
No one else, no one else  
Can spek the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where you book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you cannot find**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unpsoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

_**The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten**_

She ended with cheers coming from everyone, and she said, "Um, ok, I'm going for a quick costume change, but for now, rock out with a DJ!" The music filled the room, and Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella said, "How long was this planned?" Kelsi laughed, the answer was kind of funny.

"Ever since you told Ella that you didn't want a huge party, so she organized one anyway," said Kelsi through her laughter. Sharpay was wondering, why does Gabriella have Troy. Sharpay still had her blocked out, so she won't know about it. Sharpay said she didn't have a thing for Troy still, but truth be told, she was kind of interested in him, and wondering, would he chose his friends over a scholarship and fame?

Maybe this summer was the chance to test her theory on guys out. Guys, at least the ones Sharpay's been with, always seemed to be users. What if Troy turned out to be the same way? Gabriella deserves to know what he would pick when tossed into that situation. Sharpay grabbed Ryan and said to him, "Have you ever wondered what Troy would chose if thrown into a choice between fame and fortune or his friends?"

Ryan shrugged and said, "To tell the truth, no. Why?" Sharpay sighed, not certain if she should go back to wearing a mask that said she was an evil ice bitch, but she thinks Gabriella should know about this.

Sharpay said, "This summer, we'll see what Troy would chose if tossed into a choice. Fame and fortune, not to mention a secure place in college, or his friends? I'll pretend I still like him, which should be easy, and offer him exclusives. Of course, it may hurt some people, so don't tell anyone, ok?" Ryan nodded, not knowing how many people Sharpay exactly meant.

Marnie came out on stage, with a fun beat on, and she smiled and waved to the audience, her flashy jewelery flashing with each wave. "Girls, let's see you out on the floor and going GNO," said Marnie with her hair styled expertly for this song, a girls' night out outfit on, in other words, an outfit meant to go dancing out in.

_**Don't call me, leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No, I won't  
See you**_

_**I'm out to have a good time  
Cause I don't  
And I won't  
Need you**_

_**Send out a 911  
Cause we're out to have some fun  
Hey boy, you know you better run!**_

_**Cause it's a girls night  
It's alright  
Without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you**_

_**Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO  
Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO  
Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO, let's go!**_

_**It's a girl's night**_

_**I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let will lead to**_

_**You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy, you knew this day would come**_

_**Cause it's a girls night  
It's alright  
Without you  
I'm gonna stay out and play out  
Without you**_

_**Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO  
Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO  
Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO, let's go!**_

**Hey boy, don't you wish you could've been a good boy?  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I'm fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line**

**I say**

**Hey boy, don't you wish you could've been a good boy?  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I'm fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line (draw the line, draw the line)**

_**Cause it's a girls night  
It's alright  
Without you  
I'm gonna stay out and play out  
Without you  
You better hold tight  
Cuz girls night  
Without you**_

_**Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO  
Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO  
Hoo, hoo  
Let's go, GNO, let's go!**_

_**It's a girls night**_

_**Hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo**_

The girls loved it, and everyone started chanting together, "ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE..." Elaine laughed, and said, "Well, I don't know... the birthday girl _should_ give us one of her performances at least once..." Gabriella blushed as the spotlight landed on her, and Elaine then added, "Buuuuuut... I guess the fact she has stage fright would stop her from getting up here once." Elaine's eyebrows shoot up, as if daring Gabriella, and Gabriella then said furiously, "Give me that mike!" Elaine laughed, and said, "Looks like she's ready to show everyone what girls can do!" Gabriella got up on the stage and said into the mike, "I'll be singing 'Let Go'." She said daringly, like she really wasn't kidding.

It didn't matter to Elaine, she was getting a wardrobe change to something similar to Hilary Duff's for the final song that she sung in The Lizzie McGuire Movie, if you've seen it.

_**The day's been long  
I just got home  
And work is driving me crazy  
I could do up  
I could go out  
But I'm feelin too lazy  
I wanna run  
I wanna have fun  
But I don't wanna work it  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**_

CHORUS  
_**All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**_

_**I count on you  
You're coming too  
Yeah I'm hopin you feel it  
'cause at my best  
And at my worst  
Yeah you've already seen it  
Let down your hair  
The hell who cares  
Gonna let it all out  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**_

_**High heels just feels  
Like a business stance  
Make it hard to dance  
Tight shirt, short skirt  
Just hurt, Too much work  
A fake up of make up  
Never handled the wet  
'cause I wanna sweat  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**_

**Chorus X2  
_All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me_**

Everyone clapped, and everyone saw Elaine walk up on stage, her brown locks weren't straight like usual, instead they had been curled softly at the end, elongated, and done so sweet, that it counteracted her sassy stage outfit. She introduced the next song by saying into the mike, "Ok, now, I know you haven't really heard me sing this before, but now you will! And I want to see you dancing to it as well!" Her dancers then came up on stage, so that way at the beginning of the first chorus they could switch it from a sassy skirt to an even sassier pair of pants.

_**Hey now, hey now  
Hey now, hey now**_

_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh**_

_**I would never want to miss this  
'Cause in my heart I know what this is**_

_**Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could seach the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no**_

_**Happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now, it's you and me, yeah**_

_**Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)**_

_**When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor**_

_**Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams, dreams  
This is what dreams are made of**_

_**(Hey now, hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
(Hey now, hey now)  
(This is what dreams)  
What dreams are made of**_

Everyone cheered, and she said, "Hold tight for just a second, you know you can't wait for the rest of the show! Once again, it's time for Gabriella to blow out the candles on her cake and sample it!" Of course, when they got to the cake, Chad had eaten a tenth of it, and everyone said, "CHAD!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, let's just see if I can at the very least have the candles." Chad said, "Huh? This was Gabriella's cake? DAMN IT!" Gabriella walked over to the cake, where Troy lit the candles.

Elaine started the singing.

_**Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
**_**Come on everyone, sing!**

_**Happy birthday dear Gabriella  
Happy birthday to you!!!!!**_

Gabriella blew out the candles after five seconds of blushing, and Elaine said, "Made wish? Did it involve, hm, let's say, a CAR?" The biggest present box flew open, revealing a red convertible. Gabriella gasped and said, "This is MINE? Eek!" "Yes, it is! Happy birthday, once agian, Gabriella," said Elaine, laughing, and Gabriella said, "Wow, it's so amazing!" Sharpay said, "Wait, Gabriella, you didn't get to open the rest of the presents!" Gabriella looked at the massive mound of presents, and picked out Sharpay's first, bad move.

When she opened it, she had this shocked look on her face, and asked Sharpay, "When am I _ever_ going to wear this?" Sharpay laughed and said, "You'll thank me someday that I gave that to you!" Troy didn't say anything, he was too busy imagining her wearing it, and let's just say he looked shocked as well. Gabriella was waving her hand in front of Troy, repeating, "Troy? Troy? Anybody home? Troy?" After snapping her fingers a few times, he came back down to Earth, and said, "Huh? Wuzgoinon?" Chad laughed.

"Dude, you spaced out," he said in between laughs, "And Sharpay, like, got this tiny blue outfit for Gabriella, and then you just totally spaced after looking at it!" Taylor was laughing to, and said, "It was _so freakin' funny_!" Troy was getting redder and redder, looking embarrassed, and Jason said stupidly, "What was in the ceiling that was so interesting, dude?" Everyone looked at him like he suddenly turned into a talking dog, like that hadn't been seen before on television, and Elaine said, "Zip your lip, Jason, before I zip it for you!"

Jason nodded, scared of how she would zip his lip, with her magic anything is possible. Gabriella cut a slice of cake for herself, and put it on a plate, then cut a slice for Troy, finally handing it to Troy. She sampled it and said, "Mmm, this is good, now let me open Ella's present." Elaine handed her "Elaine's" present, she got two gifts from her, one from Marnie and one from Elaine. Gabriella unwrapped Elaine's gift to find a framed photo of her and Troy at the after party, and Gabriella said directly to Marnie, "Tell Ella thanks!"

Marnie nodded and said, "I'll make sure she gets the message, now here's my present." Gabriella opened "Marnie's" present, and found a card with five hundred dollars in it, and shrieked, "Five hundred dollars!?! That is so awesome!" Marnie nodded and handed her Troy's gift to find a microphone with a note attached to it the read, 'Just like kindergarten.-Troy'. "Awww," said Marnie in her best stage voice, and Sharpay cooed, "How romantic!" Taylor let out a small shriek and said shrilly, "That is so sweet of him!"

Troy was turning red and said, "Hey, she needs to open Chad's present!" Chad handed Gabriella a present with a smile on his face, and Gabriella unwrapped it to find, what else, a basketball. Gabriella got a funny look on her face and said, "Uh, Chad, why'd you give me a basketball for my birthday?" Chad laughed and said, "You should've seen your face! No, that's not really your present, this is." He handed her a different box, and Gabriella unwrapped this one to find a lipstick with a note that read, 'Taylor helped me pick this out, FYI. I suck at girly stuff.-Chad'.

Gabriella laughed and said, "For your birthday, I just might get you a razor for that 'fro!" Chad made this scared face, and laughed, knowing she was kidding. Jason handed her his gift to her, and she unwrapped it to find a set of Clean&Clear Advantage with a note that read, 'Don't kill me. I got your gift at the last minute and it was all I could afford at the moment. Sorry.-Jason'. Gabriella gave Jason a look that said 'If-Looks-Could-Kill-You'd-Be-Dead-Now', and Jason gulped, knowing that he messed up on the gift.

Gabriella opened Amber's, to find a Venus Breeze, the razor that she always wanted, but never could get, and she said, "Amber, how nice of you! You bought me a Venus Breeze, a razor I wanted!" Amber shrugged and said, "Hey, I just got you what I would have wanted." Gabriella then opened Ashley's to find a Spa Set, complete with a Mani-Pedi Kit. Gabriella said, "Thanks, Ashley! It's amazing." Ashley said, "I knew you'd like it, what girl doesn't love a spa set?" Gabriella then spotted Vanessa's, and opened hers.

Vanessa's gift was the latest Marnie Piper CD, not autographed, but was the one with the bonus track and music videos on the second disk, in other words, the Special Edition soundtrack that everyone wants. Gabriella said, "Uh, thanks Vanessa." Hilary's was the latest Jonas Brothers album, signed by each of the Jonas Brothers, and Gabriella shrieked, "Hilary, this is amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was squeezing Hilary, then let go, and shrieked once more.

Kelsi's gift was the most wonderful thing, it was a DVD of the musical, Twinkletown, that Troy and Gabriella where in, and was the extended one, the one with the kiss they where supposed to have, but Mrs. Darbus cut out at the last minute. Gabriella said, "Oh, Kelsi, this is amazing! Thank you!" Kelsi shrugged, she figured she would like it. Zeke's gift was simply a cookbook, because he couldn't think of anything else.

Gabriella was thrilled anyway, and opened Susan's gift, which was a DDR pad and game, which she kept saying she wanted but never got. Gabriella thanked Susan and opened her mother's gift, which was another book, her mom knew she wanted it. The rest of the gifts weren't worth remarking on.

Marnie said in her third outfit for the concert, her hair magically shortened, darker than usual which meant a dark brunette, and a super sassy outfit, "Alright, let's get on with that encore! Who wants to hear 'Umbrella', one of the top songs right now?" Everyone cheered, and Marnie said, "This one is the edited version, hope you guys like it still!"

_**Uh huh, uh huh, gee eah Marnie  
Uh huh, uh huh, good girl gone bad  
Uh huh, uh huh, take three, action  
Uh huh, uh huh**_

_**No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame  
Comin' down with Dow Jones  
When the clouds come, we gone  
We Roc-A-Fellas  
She flies higher than the weather and she flies it better**_

_**You know me in anticipation for precipitation  
Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, rain man is back with little miss Sunshine  
Marnie, where you at?**_

_**You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star  
Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars  
With you, I'll always share**_

_**Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more then ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**These fancy things will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand's hard, together we'll mend your heart**_

_**Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms  
It's ok, don't be alarmed, come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
I'll be all you need and more**_

_**Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oat, I'ma stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**It's raining, raining  
Oo, baby, it's raining, raining  
Baby, come into me  
Come into me**_

_**It's raining, raining  
Oo, baby, it's raining, raining  
Baby, come into me  
Come into me**_

_**It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come into me, come into me  
It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come into me, come into me**_

Cheer came, and the party had just begun, along with another one of Sharpay's evil plans, but apparently, for what she thought was a good cause. Ryan was also being dragged along for the ride, and Sharpay had a faint memory of the fact that Elaine was a member at her country club. Why? Her mother was CEO of Harrison Homes, the most famous and economically highest realtor's.


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

NOTICE: Song lyrics may contain explict lyrics, you have been forewarned. **Spoken lyrics now are in this format.** Also, check out my site for more details on how outfits look.

* * *

**Almost done. WAAAAAH! There's only, lyk, a few weeks left for their school year, but I'll try and stretch it out for as long as possible, so that way it's more fun.**

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

* * *

The concert was pumping now, Marnie said into the microphone, her hair back to brown and long, with a sassy new outfit, "Alright, whose read to say 'East Northumberland High'? 'Cause that's my next song!"

_**My problem isn't that I miss you  
'Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase from my heart**_

_**You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you now  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you**_

_**Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
Just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear**_

_**You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you now  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you**_

_**When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
t sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it**_

_**You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you now  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you**_

Cheers came from the crowd, and she said, wearing a new outfit, having had only four minutes to change, "Oh, but wait. There's not just that! 'Cause everyone's got a 'True Friend'!"

_**VERSE 1  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you aroundYou know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground**_

_**CHORUS 1  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**_

_**VERSE 2  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found**_

_**CHORUS  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**_

_**BRIDGE  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in**_

_**CHORUS 3  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend**_

Marnie smiled, and Gabriella smiled too, she loved that song, it was so nice, and so wonderful. Gabriella really was enjoying her birthday party, and it made her happy that she could make her so happy. Of course, she had to end it with a bang, and she knew what her next song was going to be, even though there was a couple of hours left in the party. What was the song she was going to sing? It was her favorite, one of the longer songs, one that no one ever had heard before, at least, not for a while, she had been fourteen when she started singing, this was her debut song.

She smiled to the crowd and said, "Who remembers 'Wake Up'? If you do, then this while be a shocker, I'm singing it again! Just for Gabriella's birthday! So, get ready to Wake Up!" She snapped her fingers and one of her older outfits came on. It was super cute, and she said, "Hit it!"

_**(Wake up, wake up)**_

_**There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything**_

_**But they don't know anything  
About me**_

_**Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say**_

_**'Cause I need to go  
Need to get away tonight**_

_**I put my makeup  
On a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright**_

_**I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy  
But it's ok**_

_**Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine**_

_**London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight**_

_**The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines**_

_**And they need to go  
They need to get away tonight**_

_**I put my makeup  
On a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright**_

_**I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy  
But it's ok**_

_**Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine**_

_**London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight**_

_**People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you**_

_**Everybody's watching  
Like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever**_

_**Wake up! Wake up!  
(Wake up, wake up)  
Wake up! Wake up!  
(Wake up, wake up)**_

_**Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine**_

_**London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something goin' on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight**_

_**(Wake up, wake up)**_

A loud applause greeted her at the end of the song. She smiled, and said, "That's not it, hey, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Ashley, get up here! I wanna see if you can rock out with me! I know a really good group song, but I need some help!" Gabriella was pulled up by Taylor and Sharpay reluctantly, and she said, "Come on guys, I don't really want to." Sharpay and Taylor laughed and said, "Chicken!" Marnie joined in, and everyone was saying it repeatedly until finally Gabriella caved. "Fine, just to prove to show I'm not a chicken!" Marnie laughed, and said, "Yay!"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes at how childish her friends were acting currently. Sharpay said, "Ok, Marnie, so, what are we singing?" Marnie laughed and she gave a look that said 'You'll-have-to-wait-and-find-out!' Of course, that was still being childish and Sharpay pleaded, "Please, tell me what we're singing."

Marnie then said, "Well, it's... Hit it!"

_**Marnie:  
No matter where we come from  
We can be ourselves and still be one!**_

They quickly caught on, and started with her.

_**Marnie, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella:  
Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

_**Marnie:  
What could be better than  
Knowin' someone will be there when  
You gotta pour your heart out  
Tell your secrets to**_

_**Gabriella:  
Someone who lets you be yourself  
There when you need help  
They've got your back**_

_**Marnie, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella:  
Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

_**Sharpay:  
Kickin' it with 'em just for fun  
Or when you need the 411  
Someone who gives a shoutout  
When you lose your faith**_

_**Taylor:  
Just when you think nobody can  
Ever understand  
There's someone right her to show you the way  
Taylor and Marnie:  
Show you the way**_

_**Marnie, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella:  
Aah, aah  
Aah, aah  
Aah, aah  
Yeah, friends for life!**_

_**Marnie, Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ashley:  
Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

_**Ashley:  
Ya que estamos juntas  
Estamos en un mundo  
Donde somos uno por la musica**_

_**Marnie:  
If we believe it  
You know we can be it  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
Stand in our way**_

_**Marnie, Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ashley:  
Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The ryhthm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

_**Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other**_

The song faded out, and Gabriella, Sharpay, Marnie, Taylor, and Ashley all bowed, and Marnie shouted into the microphone, "Who wants to hear Sharpay sing a duet with me?" A loud roar greeted her, and she said, "Sharpay, get back up here! Let's sing Headstrong!" Sharpay came back up, and Marnie had changed outfits once again, but this time, she swapped Sharpay's dress for something sassier.

Shapary looked at it in shock, and then finally said, "I like it!"

_**Marnie and Sharpay:  
I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I'm a tellin' it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me**_

_**Marnie:  
You're a honey kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And that's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, hands up, these are**_

_**Marnie and Sharpay:  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

_**Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room, we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

_**Sharpay:  
Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a postive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me**_

_**Marnie:  
Are you gonna be down with me, you are  
Yeah, you're comin' along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kind of boy, you are  
Stand up, get up, these are**_

_**Marnie and Sharpay:  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

_**Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room, we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

_**Sharpay:  
Headstrong, melt down  
Headstrong, melt down**_

_**Sharpay and Marnie:  
I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough?**_

_**Step to the rythym  
Make the descions  
These are the days  
We're living, loving, feel alive  
Feels so alive**_

_**Sharpay:  
And we feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up, these are**_

_**Sharpay and Marnie:  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

_**Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room, we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?**_

_**Sharpay:  
Headstrong, meltdown  
Headstrong  
Marnie:  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Sharpay:  
Melt down  
Marnie:  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

_**Marnie:  
Headstrong, melt down  
Headstrong  
Sharpay:  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Marnie:  
Melt down  
Sharpay:  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?**_

A thunderous roar greeted the end of the duet, and Sharpay got her dress back on quickly with magic. Her final song was the one everyone was raving about currently, _Play With Fire_, one of her favorites. But before that, four of her hit singles going to be showcased until the final song. She shouted into the mic, "Everyone ready to hear my second hit single, _Shut Up And Drive_?" A roar greeted her, and she said, "Great, hit it!"

_**I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that your the one, step into my ride  
I'm a fine tune super sonic speed machine  
Got a sunroof top and gangster lead**_

_**So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what ya waitin' for, for, for?  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go**_

_**Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limosuine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night**_

_**'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

_**I got class like a '57 Cadillac  
And a overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would**_

_**So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what ya waitin' for, for, for?  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go**_

_**Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night**_

_**'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

_**'Cause fast pick up is what I got  
Get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot  
Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried, so step inside  
And ride, ride, ride**_

_**So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what ya waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go**_

_**Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night**_

_**'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

She smiled at the crowd, what on Earth was going on now?

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took so long, and it'll take a little long with this one. It's a long concert. 


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter.

NOTICE: Song lyrics may contain explict lyrics, you have been forewarned. **Spoken lyrics now are in this format.** Also, check out my site for more details on how outfits look.

* * *

**Almost done. WAAAAAH! There's only, lyk, a few weeks left for their school year, but I'll try and stretch it out for as long as possible, so that way it's more fun.**

* * *

Prized reviewers list: 

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

* * *

The third single was "So Yesterday", and Marnie was dressed for it, perfectly, in a casual outfit and her hair down in perfect curls.

She smiled to the crowd and said, "Who remembers 'So Yesterday'?"

A load roar greeted her, of course they remember it, it made her even more famous than anything. She smiled and said, "Good, cause know we're going to hear it one more time! You guys are such great fans!"

_**You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes**_

_**But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
Your never gonna get them back**_

_**At least not today, not today, not today  
'Cause**_

_**Laugh it off, let it go, and  
When you wake up, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?**_

_**You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough**_

_**If it's over, let it go, and  
Come tomorrow, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away**_

_**Laugh it off, let it go, and  
When you wake up, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?**_

_**If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead?  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'Cause**_

_**If it's over, let it go, and  
Come tomorrow, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away**_

_**Laugh it off, let it go, and  
When you wake up, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?**_

_**If it's over, let it go, and  
Come tomorrow, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away**_

_**Laugh it off, let it go, and  
When you wake up, it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?**_

A cheer came after she finished the song, and she said, "Thank you everyone. You've been so kind. Well, it's time for the fourth single, the one that helped my career go further than ever. It's one of my personal favorites, mainly because it's a good chill song! Get ready for Come Clean!"

_**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy**_

_**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

_**I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin**_

_**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind**_

_**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let is wash away  
My sainty  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

_**I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...**_

A loud roar greeted her and she smiled, knowing full well the next song was going to be a major contrast to those chill songs. "You know the most talked about single in America currently? Well, for the first time, I'm preforming it live, for the first time, in Albuquerque! Thank you so much Albuquerque, you've been a great audience," said Marnie up on the stage, looking at Gabriella, who was so close to kissing Troy before Chad had interrupted, for the FIFTH time this night! Pretty soon, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands! But for now, Gabriella was enjoying the concert. Let's not ruin it, she thought.

_**Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life**_

_**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me**_

_**And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just**_

_**Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me**_

_**You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love**_

_**But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me**_

_**So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one**_

_**Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me**_

_**Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire**_

_**Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire**_

She smiled, and said, "Alright, remember the promised encore? Who wants it?" Gabriella screamed for it along with everyone else, and she laughed, and said, "Are you sure? Cause, after all, it's... ten fifteen! Are you sure you want the party to last?"

Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs, "Yeah!" Back with Gabriella, Troy, and Chad. Chad had once again, interrupted them getting ready to kiss at the end of the song.

Chad came up and said, "This party's rocking! I love this concert!" Gabriella and Troy had narrowed their eyes at Chad, and Gabriella read his thoughts, which were, _Why are they looking at me like that? It's not like I was ruining a moment!_

Gabriella sighed and said, "Uh, Chad, we were kind of in the middle of something."

Chad's eyes widened as he realized, once again, he had interrupted a moment between them, something he thought, _I_ _promised Elaine I wouldn't do that. Well, Elaine as Elaine, not Elaine as Marnie, wait, are they they same person? I'm so confused! Taylor, help me!_ Gabriella sighed once again.

_Chad's such a dork. What does Taylor see in him anyway? I'm glad that Elaine tried to make him not interrupt me and Troy. But does she honestly think he will realize he's interrupting something when he clearly has no sign of ever knowing what a moment is? Ugh, I hate Chad, _she thought, not realizing Taylor was reading every single though she was having.

Taylor sighed, knowing that it was time to take matters into Sharpay and her hands, and dump it into Elaine as Marnie's hands. She walked over to Sharpay, dragged her behind the stage where Marnie was getting ready for the encore, and said to her, "We need to do something about Chad! He's interrupting every moment Troyella has!"

Sharpay's eyes widned, how much more of a dork can he get? Sharpay thought, _Shit, what on Earth is wrong with that boy? Of course he's stupid, but I didn't think he was that stupid! Wait a minute, I think I just formed an idea._

Marnie and Taylor looked at Sharpay and chorused together, "Sharpay, didn't you just think you got an idea? What on Earth is it? Tell us!" Sharpay looked at them in shock and thought to herself, _Did they rehearse that?_ They then said together, "Maybe. Answer the question!"

Sharpay said, "Well, maybe I could distract him with the pop version I made of 'Kiss The Girl'. You know, to get the point across, and you know, he wouldn't interrupt it after all, since he's not that stupid. It would be cool to showcase it at your concert too, just in case talent producers are out there looking for new talent. See? Everyone wins with my plan!" Taylor and Marnie shook their heads, some things just never change, especially when it comes to Sharpay.

"OK. You get one song to sing, and that's it! Go out there and wow them, girl," said Marnie. Since, after all, she had more work to do before she started the encore, and she said, "But we'll need someone to introduce you. How about Ethan?" Ethan introduce Marnie to the stage and other girls she brought up, why not introduce Sharpay?

They went to Ethan, and said, "We have a plan to get Troyella to kiss." Sharpay said, "Marnie calls it operations GT2K." Ryan gave this confused look.

Marnie said, "It stand for 'Get Troyella To Kiss."

Sharpay then said, "Really? I thought it meant Get Troy To Kiss Gabriella." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"If it meant that, it would have been called GT2KG. And that sounds stupid," said Ethan. Sharpay looked at Ethan blankly, as usual, whenever he says something smart to her, since she's so used to him acting dumb.

Of course, Ethan/Ryan was right. He knew Marnie/Elaine better than anyone else did. Well, of course he did, since they both were dating and were meant for each other. In any case, Taylor said, "Can you two ever stop being as cute as Troyella? Or do we have to start the hunt for a couple name for you?"

Ryan and Marnie both said, "No!" They looked at each other and said, "Well, maybe."

**S**harpay went up on stage, with a pitch black start and Ethan shouted into the microphone, "You know her. You fear her. Now it's time she did something nice! Get ready to her Sharpay Evans sing a pop version of 'Kiss The Girl'!" Gabriella gasped.

'Kiss The Girl' was her favorite song! She tugged on Troy's tux and said, "We have to dance! This is my favorite song!" Troy agreed, since, after all, she was singing Kiss The Girl! He may get to actually kiss her finally! Chad got the hint and took off.

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

_**Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Finally, at the end of the song, in the middle of the dance floor was were Troy and Gabriella stood, making out since the final part of the song was beginning. Chad came at the end of the song, but his eyes widened and he left before he could interrupt, after all, looks like Troy finally gave his 'present' to Gabriella. Marnie smiled from backstage, and whispered, "Yes!" Taylor asked, "Did it work?"

She showed Taylor and Taylor squealed, and said, "Finally! Thank God Chad didn't interrupt!" Marnie laughed, and said, "Yeah. Oops, curtain time, better go." Then you could hear Ethan introducing Marnie back on stage.

"Everyone, you asked for the encore. Now I give you, Marnie Piper, give it up for her encore!" Everyone clapped as she restarted the concert over again, and went on for four more times.

* * *

**T**he next day was the lazy Sunday, Elaine was snoring loudly at the sleepover after party, and Troy was snoring even louder than her, Gabriella was trying to sleep, but ended up using magical ear plugs to sleep. Sharpay was snoring with magical ear plugs in her ears, Ryan was sleeping so soundly, without snoring. Chad was the loudest at the snoring game, he was at airplane decibels! Taylor had to use super magical earplugs to guarantee a good night's rest! Jason was the other one who wasn't snoring, Kelsi's breathing was soft. At least, until the early riser (Zac), said, "WAKE UP! It's breakfast time!"

Chad was the first one up, and said, "Breakfast? Where? What is it? I'm HUNGRY!"

Troy couldn't sleep after Chad woke up, he was used to hearing someone snore, and Elaine had woke up with frizzy red hair, and said lazily, "You couldn't of woken up AFTER the sun rose?"

Sharpay got up, since Chad's voice broke through the ear plugs in some way, and said, "CHAD! You're so fucking loud you broke through my magical ear plugs!" Chad gave this guilty look, and Taylor was the only one who remained asleep.

Even Ashley, Amber, Hilary, and Vanessa were forced awake, saying together, "Why are we up before the sun's rose?" Vanessa said, "It's worse then when my mom wakes me up to go to school!"

Susan had woken up early too, and said, "Come on guys, the day's starting up! And you really want to be in bed all day?" Everyone slowly nodded their heads, except for Zac.

Troy then said, "Of course you would think that, Zac! Not only do you like her, but you're also an early riser!"

Chad then said again, "I'm hungry! I don't care how early I wake up, as long as it comes with food!" Everyone looked at him like he was a moron, and Elaine then opened her mouth to start saying something, but Sharpay beat her to it.

"Chad, must you always say something stupid to us?" Sharpay was right, and everyone was shocked that she actually noticed that Chad always said something stupid. "What? I just had to ask," Sharpay said, defending herself.

Susan then said, suddenly realizing what Troy meant, "Zac has a crush on me?" Elaine looked at her as if she had just said that she was considering giving up skateboarding for knitting.

Elaine said, sarcasm dripping in every word, "Wow, way to go genius. You learn something new everyday, don't you?" Elaine wasn't one to make sarcastic comments, so Gabriella looked at her like she said that she was thinking of giving up all her magic. After all, sarcastic comments are just like her saying she was contemplating giving up her magic.

Ryan thought, _God, does everyone act insane once they get up early? And why did Zac and Susan have to wake us up so God damn early, anyway? It's not like it's the end of the world as we know it._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I finally finished the concert! And now we're starting part one of their Sunday! Looks like they aren't happy about waking up early in the morning!**


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter. This idea wasn't even mine! I ripped it off of Bring It On: In It To Win It!

* * *

Here's a deal: I review your stories, you review this story at the very least for as many chapters as possible, and I give you extra stuff, such as sneak peeks, a chance for your pen name to appear on the prized reviewers list, cut information, behind the scenes, sequel sneak peeks, co-author rights, and background information that was not given in any chapters, and never will be, along with other great prizes! OK?

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

* * *

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plot line.

* * *

**Random Rambling:**

**Okay, I just have to ramble. I changed my pen name to _Sweet Little All-American Girl_, so for those of you used to seeing me as _The Sane-er One_, I've changed it. I've decided it's time for a change, and it's ironic because:**

**a.) I'm not blond**

**and **

**b.) I'm not sweet or little.**

**So, yeah, I just picked it because it sounded sweet. I liked it.**

**Note: I do not own any songs in here, I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2, and I especially do not own the idea of cheerleading competitions. I do, however, own the characters that are on the cheer squad and the other new characters, along with the West High cheerleaders names. :)**

**And now time for the random quotes section:**

**1.) Paris Hilton: Wal-Mart - do they like, sell walls there?**

**2.) Mrs. White (US History teacher): Can anyone tell me the importance of Jamestown?**

**Kaleb: Because it was named after King James!**

**Mrs. White: I can't believe you got that wrong! We went over this for all of last semester! It was because it was the first successful colony in the Americas!**

**Corbin L.: So it wasn't because it was named after King James? Because, you know, it was.**

**Mrs. White blows a fuse and looks heavenward for patience**

**Me: Why ya looking up there? We're down here!**

**3.) Me: That's so fetch!**

**Lindsay: What do you mean?**

**Kim: It's a Mean Girls reference.**

**Toi: Oh.**

**Lindsay: Oh! Like how sometimes people say "Try Sears's" for no reason?**

**Me: Exactly. Except I do it better!**

**4.) Lindsay: Corbin. Tasia likes you.**

**Me: Why ya tellin' lies?**

**Corbin L.: Get away from me you psyco freak!**

**5.) Corbin L. being a jerk and stamped my stamp sheet with a messed up butterfly**

**Me: Get back her and stamp my stamp sheet right!**

**Corbin L.: Mrs. White! She's trying to kill me!**

**6.) Me: Elmo and Spongebob are pimpin'!**

**7.) Me: Dance, Dance on the floor, ready or not, here I come!**

**Kim: You know, most people just say ready or not, here I come!**

**Me: Found you!**

**8.) Corbin L.: Austin likes you!**

**Me: As what? A friend or a girlfriend? And define girlfriend.**

**Austin: I DON'T LIKE YOU!**

**Me: I'm hurt! Mrs. White! Austin's being mean!**

**Mrs. White: YOU PEOPLE ARE GIVING ME GRAY HAIRS! Oops.**

**All of us: MRS. WHITE HATES US!**

**Random fact: Ink is water based.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**_The Regional, Televised Cheer-Offs_**

Elaine was looking ticked off, and she had every reason to be. She had on her cheerleading uniform, and was tapping her foot saying, very seriously and gravely, **This isn't playtime, girls. This is the real thing. This is regionals. And it's our time to shine. What team?**

The girls shouted back at her, **Wildcats!**

She asked again, **What team?**

They chorused, **Wildcats!**

In unison, they said, **Get'cha head in the game!**

She smirked, and Elaine flipped her red hair back into a ponytail.

On came the song, which was "Pocketful of Sunshine" that Marnie remade. Elaine came in perfectly flawless, and then cued Hilary, who came in, for the first time in forever, not off-beat. Then Ashley, with her blond hair, followed in and the three there danced to the chorus, before the next pre-chorus came, in which Amber, Jessica, and Vanessa all of them directly on cue.

They could see hips moving in flow with the rhythm and the girls straight faces. Monique was the last girl to come in, and for the first time, this was the one they wouldn't be singing with. Elaine knew that they had to wait until they've advanced to the next round to pull that off to the judges.

After the song, they were in a pose, and a roar of applause came for them. Ariana and Adrianna exchanged glances, they were known to be best friends, of course. They were sort of like Sharpay and Gabriella, except not frenemies. Ariana blew kisses to them and Adrianna made a "Call me" sign to any guys who were looking at her.

Then Elaine came face to face with the West High head cheerleader, the tall, blond, and evil Sally Winters, who said to her dumb blond posse, **Oh, look what the East High Wildcats did for us. They got the crowd pumped up for our performance. Too bad they won't make it.**

Elaine's eyes narrowed at her.

Ariana said, **Oh, and looks what the tides brought in. The dumb blond posse and their ring leader. Tell me, Angelique, how is your relationship with the half-back? Oh wait, you guys broke up, didn't you? Nasty break-up from what I saw last year, you were pretty pissed off at him over nothing, now weren't you?**

Angelique gave this huff, and rolled her eyes.

Her best friend, a dyed blond called Jasmine, said, **Please, Angel doesn't have to listen to what you think about her love life. And second of all, he cheated on her with that stupid geek, Lisa Woods. So, bitch, please.**

Tyra shot back for Ariana, **Why don't you guys do us all a favor and go crawl somewhere and _die_, okay?**

Her little sister, AJ, said, **Bitch, please.** Obviously the Simpson sisters where a force to be reckoned with.

Sally huffed, and her right hand girl, Heather, said, **Whatever, you guys are so going down. Right after we beat the competition out. So, yeah, fuck you guys.**

Sally smirked, and said, **What Heather said.**

Now, Elaine wouldn't stand for a girl who allows her right hand girl to do the talking for her. Elaine rolled her eyes and left the field before she hit the girl.

Her posse followed her, and they had their noses up in the air. Sally's routine was to Rihanna's "Pon de Replay", not Marnie's. Obviously she didn't just have a problem with Elaine. She had a problem with her alter ego, Marnie Piper, and Sally's excuse was because Marnie Piper was a complete bitch who doesn't deserve what she's got. Not to mention she's only famous because her father is the king of England.

After that was North Vally High's routine, and they obviously knew what they were doing. Then came Highest Point High, who danced to Marnie Piper's "Umbrella". And then came Justice High who's routine was to "Girl's Night Out (G.N.O)" by Miley Cyrus. Almost everyone had a great song.

Then came the judge's decision, and the judge who made the call was, in fact, was the Simpson sister's mother, Sarah Simpson, who was a famous fashion designer. She said, **Well, the competition's tough, but the judges have decided. Remember, the school that isn't called must immediately return to their hotel room and pack their bags. The top schools were..**

She gave a look that was serious, and on television, it flashed between the schools, and she announced, **East High School. Congratulations. You have made it to round two. The next school I am going to call will be..**

She had look that showed even more depth, and said, **West High School. Congratulations. You have made it to round two. The next school I shall call will be..**

The schools flashed again, and with one more flash to her, a slight blink, **North Vally High School. Congratulations. You have made it to round two. The next school that I shall call will be..**

She gave one more blink, **Highest Point High. Congratulations. You have made it to round two. The next school shall be..**

She looked at all the schools, and said, **Justice High School. Congratulations. You have made it to round two. Will the last two remaining schools please step forward?**

Both Hope Vally High and Lava Springs High stepped forward to meet Sarah Simpson's eyes. She smiled and said, **Hope Vally High School. You guys have talent, and you bring school spirit to the field. However, your expressions fail you, and your cheerleaders can get off-step and lose confidence. Should we let such a school who can't even continue on after one mistake in this serious competition? This competition is more serious than ever. We're afraid that Hope Vally High isn't ready for such a big change.**

And then her eyes flicked onto Lava Springs High.

She smiled and said again, **Lava Springs High School. Talent, in a raw form. You bring what Hope Vally High School doesn't. Yet your expressions and technique say different things. It's amazing that you guys are even where you are. All of the cheerleaders are just focused on having fun, not being in sync.**

She looked at both of them, and asked, hypothetically, **So who's it going to be?**

She announced after a dramatic pause, **Lava Spring High School. Congratulations. You have made it to round two. I'm sorry, Hope Vally High School. You will not be the winner of this competition. You must immediately return to your room and pack your bags and leave.**

Hope Vally High's cheerleaders cried and hugged each other after hugging the other teams who made it to round two.

On the camera, Hope Vally High School's head cheerleader, Sydney, was saying, **Well, I guess it's over. I didn't help them out enough and I didn't teach them how to regroup after a mistake. I guess I lacked the right stuff for going on.**

They had their bags packed and got on their bus, leaving. Elaine was in shock, such a talented school leaving?

Elaine sighed and went onto the camera as well, saying, **Well, Sydney was the greatest cheerleader I've ever seen. I'm still in shock that a talented school has left. I guess this means I have to step my game up. I'm not leaving before the competition is over. **

* * *

**_The Following Week's Monday_**

The next week, Elaine was teaching her girls the steps to a song that had just came out by Marnie Piper. The song was called "Toxic", aremake of Britney Spears's Toxic, and it was one of Elaine's favorite songs. Ashley was trying her hardest and putting her heart into it. Of course, that meant that Ashley was the best on stage. Hilary was trying her hardest to remain on step, but that was difficult. Ariana and Adrianna were working it. They were sharing with Lava Springs High School, Megan calling the shots there.

One of the cheerleaders was making recommendations on how they could work it.

Elaine went on the camera, saying, **You know, I'm just getting warmed up here. I'm not leaving this competition. It's everything to me, and if I leave before I'm done, it would be the worst thing in the world. Sure, Megan's stepping it up. Sally's still my worst enemy. But to impress the judges, you'd have to know how to work it.**

Sally's routine was to "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. Why? Oh, Sally just wanted to sway the male judges into voting for her team. Sally said to the camera, **Everyone knows there's only one way to win. Deceivery and trickery. Why not just go onto the dance floor and be super sexy?**

Ariana shook her head on the camera, and said, **We're working up three times the amount of sweat before. Jessica and Vanessa are stepping it up as well. I can't believe what Elaine's done to our team to make it so perfect!**

If anything, this was making Sally more ticked off with the schools. Justice High School was anything but working on their routine. Justice High School didn't take the competition seriously, following the lead of their head cheerleader, Kim. This made both Sally and Elaine pissed off.

They both complained on the camera at different times, **They aren't even doing anything! They are so going to be outta here if they don't step it up!**

**_The Next Day_**

Then came the major drama of the spirit stick. Elaine got the spirit stick, but after abandoning it for a few moments, it was gone. The team was desperate and blamed West High School for the lose of it. And the curse fell upon them hard.

**_The Entire Week_**

Elaine hit the floor off the top of the pyramid (the best cheerleader on the squad), her secret was nearly blown, Sharpay started some major drama with her, she got into a fight with Gabriella and Susan, and nearly broke up with Ryan. And that's just Elaine alone! Ariana suffered from being caught eating chocolate, caught in the shower by Megan, nearly broke her ankle, and got a sore throat, rendering her unable to sing.

**_Friday Night_**

Finally, Elaine proposed they do an offering to the cheerleading Gods by proposing, **Girls, we need to get rid of this curse. How are we going to win the cheer-offs at camp if we don't keep the Cheer Gods happy?**

Ashley replied, **Agreed, I'm losing to stupid West High! We need to fix this.**

Tyra added, **Love the idea, Ella. It's so perfect! It's punk and gothic at the same time! I know AJ agrees.**

Ariana told them, **I can't stand it anymore. Adrianna and I are in. We'll both sacrifice something too.**

The rest of the team cheered for this. At eleven fifty-six that night, they went to offer up something they loved. Elaine offered up her favorite Beauty Rush Appletini body drink lotion. She didn't have the money on her to get a new one, so it was a major blow for her. Tyra and AJ each offered up their sketch books and guitar, both not being able to decide which one. Hilary offered up her favorite Sexy lipstick from Victoria's Secret, also being unable to replace it.

Amber offered up her favorite tube of mascara. Ariana offered up her favorite thong, and Adrianna offered up her mp3 player. Before Ashley, Megan, Preston, Jessica, Vanessa, Monique, and Peyton could offer anything, West High School showed up.

Sally said, **How _dare_ you try and ruin our chances of winning!**

Elaine got up and said, **Maybe we wouldn't be _forced _to take action if you hadn't of stolen the spirit stick. Each of us has suffered injuries making us unable to play. Now we're making offerings to the cheer Gods!**

Heather snorted, and said, **Well, _Elaine_**, and she knew full well Elaine only goes by Ella, **never took you for the kind to believe in otherworldly forces.**

Of course Heather didn't know she was Marnie Piper.

Elaine's fury went up, and said, **I challenge you to a cheer off, winner takes all. Anyone left unstanding is a loser. We'll go by the no-touch rules, and let's bring it on, girls!**

They started the cheer off, until the cops arrived after a disturbance was reported. Elaine fell on top of some cheerleaders on West High's Team, breaking her fall. Hilary fell down in her flyer pathway, and Amber fell onto her as well. Angelique and Jasmine where the two girls that Elaine landed on. Half of each captain's team was taken out. They didn't have a full team to play with.

**_Saturday Morning_**

The cheer coach was pacing back and forth in front of them. **A midnight cheer-off! The hugest scandal ever! How could you do this to me? I've already talked to Sarah Simpson. She agrees that we should send you two teams home. After all, you only have half of your team, no way you can play now**, she said, looking from Elaine to Sally.

Elaine had a massive bump on her head, her flaming red hair hiding the blood in her hair effectively. Sally's blond hair took a toll, with massive red blood stains in her blond hair. Jasmine and Angelique were both in casts. Hilary and Amber both had their arms in slings and Hilary's head was patched up. Tyra and AJ were applying ice to their heads, the worst being that they got massive headaches.

Ashley's blond hair was still smooth, she simply had ice packs taped to her neck, her wrist and her leg. Jessica was unharmed, having been the one to land on Tyra and AJ's heads without hurting them. Ariana was unharmed, Adrianna's leg was in a cast. The boy cheerleader of East High was unharmed as well, meaning Preston wasn't harmed. Neither was the one on West High's team hurt in anyway, Kyle. Vanessa was the one who was harmed, but not in anyway that would render her unable to play. The rest of the team either had injuries or were fine enough to play.

Same went for West High, each school having one-half of their original team. However, before Elaine boarded the bus, she went over to Sally. She sighed, and said, **Look, both you and me only have one-half our team.**

Sally scoffed, and said, **No duh. Tell me something I don't know. Problem is, we can't play.**

Elaine said, **Maybe we can. We each have half a team. I have Ashley, Megan, Preston, Ariana, Tyra, AJ, and I. You have Paige, Heather, Kyle, Jasmine, Jennifer, Hannah, and yourself. If we join teams, we can actually have a full team to play.**

Sally scoffed, and said, **And you expect me to do this because? I mean, we're the worst of enemies!**

Elaine huffed, and snapped to Sally, **Look, if you and I want to win, it's the only way. So, are you in or not? Or are you too scared to?**

Sally simply replied, **Bring it, bitch. We'll do this, but only just so we can win, okay? No friendships, no going easy, and only copromise when we can't reach an agreement. Deal?**

Elaine smirked and said, **Deal. We'll need a name, and you know, we're now co-head cheerleader, and our co-head cheerleaders are co-co-head cheerleaders. Okay?**

Sally nodded, and smirked as well.

**_Later On That Day_**

Elaine finally found her lucky necklace, her necklace with a ring, a screw, and a key on it. Each represented something, though everyone didn't get the screw part.

Elaine started wearing it, and told the cheer coach they're going to combine. She wasn't happy. She asked, **You two? Combine teams? But you two hate each other, how on _Earth_ are you two going to work together? Teamwork is all part of the job!**

Elaine said, **We'll make it work. We always do.**

**_Back At The Hotel Room_**

Elaine said, **No, we have to come to an agreement on the name! There's no copromise with this sort of thing!**

Sally asked, **God, why don't we just combine names as well? The Wild Knights?**

Ashley giggled, and said, **That sounds stupid. We're going for cool, remember? So we need to have an amazing name, after all, it's our first impression. Remember that.**

Finally, Megan said, **How about the Wild Phoenixes? It has a Medieval bird in it, and it includes "wild" in it. And it sounds less stupid. What does everyone think?**

Sally sighed, and said, **Well, it's the best we're gonna get. Let's use it!**

**_Later In The Hotel Room_**

Elaine called Gabriella and said, **Look, Gabriella, you'll never guess what I'm doing.**

Gabriella voice on the other side of the phone said, _Um, packing your bags because of the nighttime cheer-off? It was on television._

Elaine sighed, and said, **No! I've agree to play the cheer-offs with the West High Knights! We're playing as the Wild Phenioxes.**

Gabriella's gasp came on the other end and the phone being handed to someone came. Troy's voice came in and asked, _Tell me what Gabriella said isn't true. That she heard you wrong and you aren't playing with the West High Knights?_ Chad's screech came in as well.

She could distinctly hear Sharpay screaming, _What?! She's playing with those asses, the West High Knights, the ones who always take the spotlight off of me?_

Elaine laughed and said, **Off course. I only have half a team, and so does Sally. The only way we can win the trophy is if we team up with them.**

Troy's groan came through, and Ryan said calmly, obviously she was on speakerphone, _Elaine, Sally's spent the last five years making your life miserable ever since you left her in Albuquerque Middle School to become a East High Wildcat. And now you just expect her to let by gones be by gones? That's not the way Sally works, believe me._

Elaine laughed and said, **Figures you people would put me on speakerphone. And of course, if she wants to win that trophy as badly as we do, right girls?**

Ashley said, **Ow, I think my neck's finally snapped in half. I'm telling you, landing right on my lower back was the worst thing you did, Sally. I might not be able to cheer!**

Sally grumbled, **Well at least _you_ didn't hit your head on the pavement, causing your head to have a major head wound. I'm not even certain if I should be playing like this.**

The guys laughed and said, **Come on, stop being such _girls_ and tough it out!**

Ariana's shriek, worse then Sharpay's, said, **Easy for you to say! You're _guys_! And also, you didn't land on your skinny little no-butt region! I don't have a butt to land on and of course I think my coccyx took a toll for my butt! Stupid guys!**

Troy and the rest of the gang on the phone sounded like, _... Um, okaaaaay then..._

Elaine's voice went dead, and she press the speakerphone button and said to Ariana, **Um, Troy, Ryan, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Gabriella, Susan, Martha, Sharpay, Kelsey, and all the rest of those people heard you, just so you know.**

Ariana turned crimson and squeaked, **Um, how's Adrianna doing, Susan?**

Susan said chirpily, _Just fine, except for the five... thousand... times... she's... called... me for a minute... by... minute recap of what happened at the cheer camp. _Susan's distanct cellphone ringtone went off, playing "Supernatural" by Raven Symone, and Susan shrieked, _Don't answer it! It's Adrianna, wanting to tell me more about the stupid camp!_

Elaine laughed, and said, **Oops, I think I telepathically picked it up.**

Susan shrieked, _Okay, that either really was you, Elaine, or Gabriella looking for a laugh! And I'm going to go with you, Elaine. Or possibly Sharpay. SHARPAY!_

Elaine laughed, and said, **Don't worry, I was just kidding about that. Or was I?**

She laughed and hung up on them, before the phone rang out again, and this time, no one picked it up. Sally raised her eyebrow at her and said, **You do know you just hung up on your precious fellow Wildcats, right? And did you hear? Marnie Piper apparently was casted to play Blaire Waldorf's cousin, and she's dying her hair back to brunette!**

It was true that Marnie's hair was temporarily blond for the films she had been in. Elaine answered, easily as possible, **Yes, I did hear that about Gossip Girl, such a shame. Marnie would of made a better Blaire Waldorf then Leighton Meester, after all, _she _doesn't have cankles!**

Sally laughed and agreed with her by saying, **Oh, I know! And Serena van der Woodsen? She's such a great girl! I love her character! I also love sweet little Jenny Humphery, she makes the show _so_ much more enjoyable! Especially when she showed Blaire up! I mean, Blaire Waldorf is such a _bitch_! I so hate her character.**

Elaine shook her red hair and said, **I know. I mean, she's just the bitchy character that no one likes! But Serena, she's got something to her! Something that makes everyone love her.**

Sally laughed, and suddenly blurted out, **You are _officially_ my newest BFF! I mean, who'd knew we'd have so much in common? Alright, what song are we going to dance to? Maybe we could do the song "Time After Time" by (AT or SE?)!**

Elaine jumped up and down, and said, **OMFG, I _heart_ that song! Yeah, let's do that one! But we'd need an amazing remix to change it up to make it more sultry and amazing!**

Sally giggled, and said, **Let's do this, girls!**

Ariana, Ashley, Tyra, AJ, Kyle, Preston, Jennifer, Heather, Hannah, Megan, Jasmine, and Paige all sighed and rolled their eyes. Now Ashley and Heather had _two_ crazed captains to deal with! Ashley and Heather had bonded fast, especially since they needed all the help they could get! How else would they survive?

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've done a chapter. Please forgive me with the amazingly long, over-four thousand chapter! Until next time, loves! And don't forget to review my new story!**


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melissa, Elaine, Susan, and Peter. This idea wasn't even mine! I ripped it off of Bring It On: In It To Win It! However, I'm putting my own spin on it.

* * *

Prized reviewers list:

–Millie Keane–

Heaven and Earth

Sami-Fo-Fami

AcoldSky

Ylene (aka InnocenceofBeauty)

* * *

Remember: Review at least chapters and you get a spot here! Oh, and I have a place where I can get my sequel sneak peeks, my uncut scenes, bloopers, and background information. I was serious when I said I was giving them great stuff, and forewarning, sequel sneak peek also give spoilers for High School Musical 2 because that one is a mix of High School Musical 2 and my own plot line.

* * *

**_The Following Week_**

The following week was the first week of practice in which Elaine was actually saying positive things about Sally. Elaine walked up to Sally after practice, and said, "Adored the remix you made, it's so catchy! I'm sure Sharpay'll love it."

Sally turned red, and said, "I don't know. She doesn't really like me, now does she? I mean, what if she gets mad that I made the mix?"

Elaine smiled and said with a slight laughter in her tone, "Oh, come on, Shar's like that to everyone she doesn't get to know! Why, she didn't even like Gabriella for a while because of the fact she had Troy and she didn't. But everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Inside, Elaine was thinking, _Mainly because Sharpay had no choice on whether or not she liked Gabriella. After all, Gabriella wound up saving her with my help along with Susan's help. And she got her the powers she'd always wanted as well. Well, that was with our help too. And now we've become closer than ever, more like family in fact, and she's doing great with Zeke too._

Sally nodded, and replied, having no clue what Elaine was thinking, "You're right, Ella. I mean, not one soul in West High didn't know about the inside feud between Gabriella and Sharpay about Troyella or Troypay. However, if you ask me, Troyella sounds so much better than Troypay. Two _Y_'s in a word just isn't right! Zekepay sounds better. And besides, who would Zeke have if Troy had Sharpay?"

Elaine laughed, and said, "You really did your research, didn't you? Yes, I have to agree with you, Troyella rocks! And I'm not just saying that because Gabriella'll kill me if I don't support her relationship!"

Sally laughed, and the girls took off together, linked arm in arm like friends. This was a shock to everyone, the fact of how well Sally and Elaine are getting along, and it was interesting, since they wanted to kill each other two days ago.

**_The Cheer-Off_**

Then came the day that Sally and Elaine both had been training their team for. The cheer-off. The announcer said, "This is the first time anything like this has ever happened! Two rival schools in everything from science and mathes to athletics are cheering _together_. And now, give it up for East and West High's combined team, the Wild Phoenixes!"

The cheers from the crowd nearly made Elaine nervous, but she and Sally flipped out into the stage in their six-colored cheerleader uniforms, blue, red, silver, gold, black, and white. They pulled of an amazing stunt to the intro.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Time after time  
The second hand...  
Lying in..._

_Warm nights...  
When you said, go slow  
Fall behind_

_Lost, I will be waiting  
Time after...  
...nothing new_

During the first part of the song that had a new dance beat to it. It had the amazing way of smooth riding from the intro into the first verse. That's when Ashley, Heather, and Megan made their entrance more slowly then Elaine and Sally had.

_Lying in my bed  
I hear the clock tick and I think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after..._

_Sometimes, you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you said  
When you said, "Go slow"  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

During the chorus, the other cheerleaders made a more dramatic entrance. The song was remixed completely, and back home, Sharpay's jaw was dropping. Sharpay shrieked at home, with everyone covering their ears, "That's MY song they remixed! Oh, that mother fucking BITCH! I can't _believe_ Ella let Sally, OF ALL PEOPLE, ruin my song! I am NEVER trusting her again."

Ryan and the rest of the gang simply rolled their eyes.

_If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me  
Time after... Time after time  
If you fall (If you fall)  
I will catch you (catch you)  
I will be waiting (I'll be waiting, yeah)  
Time after... (Time after time)_

_If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me (oh, you'll find me)  
Time after time (after time)  
If you fall (oh, fall)  
I will catch you (oh, I'll catch you)  
I will be waiting (waiting for you)  
Time after time_

The second verse came in a smooth rhythm, and the flyers pulled off the most amazing stunt yet as the other dancers did cartwheels and two others twirled, making an amazing pattern from above, which is how it was filmed for effect. The judges gasped, and Sharpay at home was glaring, with Ryan going over and over again, "Maybe they needed it to be more danceable to then you recorded it! Ella would NEVER try to hurt you!"

_After my picture fades (oh oh oh)  
And darkness has turned to gray (gray, yeah)  
Watching through windows (the windows, oh)  
You're wondering (oh, tell me why?)  
If I'm okay (oh, yeah, I know you are)  
Secrets stolen (stolen secrets, yeah)  
From deep inside (too deep inside, baby)  
The drum beats out of time (out of time, oh, out of time)_

The flyers flew threw the second chorus, pulling of the stunt that no one has ever seen. Twirling in midair, Elaine, Ashley, and Sally where, as three of the stronger team members caught them, and Ariana and Megan twirling off to the side. Cheers and applause came like never before. The chorus pulled off even huger stunts that no one would do in their lifetime. Which proved Elaine and Sally knew what they had to do to win the judges' hearts.

_If you're lost (you're lost...)  
You can look (look right behind)  
And you will find me (find me right behind you)  
Time after... (time after... (time after time))  
If you fall (If you... (you fall))  
I will catch you (I will... (I will catch you))  
I will be waiting (Waiting right behind you)  
Time after time_

_If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I will be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time_

Elaine and Sally then pulled of a tango with the male dancers, while Ashley and Heather flew in a double air stunt trick and when Elaine and Sally stopped the tango, they caught Ashley and Heather off to the side with the male dancers, and Megan and Ariana pulled off cartwheels. It was stunts that professionals pulled off and they did it perfectly.

_You say "Go slow" (slow)  
I fall behind  
The second hand un...  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you  
I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

When the song finished, they ended perfectly. The judges clapped politely, and the crowds went wild over it. The judges each decided that they got a perfect score on this challenge. The challenge was to create a unique dance cheer that no other people have done. Elaine was very proud of herself, and was telling them in the private booth, "You know, I'm really surprised. Sally really came through with planning, and, despite the fact she's my worst enemy, I think I like her. She was such an amazing help with the track selection. I loved how it came out."

Sally had a lot of positive to say about Elaine as well. And for once, she didn't call her by her full name, she called her by her nickname. She told them, "Ella was such a great girl to work with. It was almost like she was a professional. I couldn't believe that she told me that she loved my remix. I love the way she works with us, even though we're the worst of enemies. But Ella, she was totally professional, and in fact, she came up with joining teams. I think I like her. She's such an amazing girl to work with."

**_Meanwhile, with the gang_**

Sharpay was ranting on. She said to them, "I cannot believe this! She let her remix _my_ song, the song _I_ sung! Ella is _so_ dead to me! I can't believe she actually did this to me! Ugh!"

Gabriella said to her, uncomfortable where she was, "Well, Sharpay, they were going for something unique. Something no one has done before. So maybe it was a good thing they did that. After all, the challenge was, whoever made the most unique dancer cheer that no other cheer team has done before. And they did it. They might even take home the trophy."

Ryan threw in, also feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Yeah, Sharpay. Ella would never try to hurt you, at least, not purposely. Ella just wants to win the competition, like everyone else there. They don't want to lose to another school. After all, they want to take home to their school the trophy. And this would be great for our school."

Taylor threw in, a bit angry over the fact she was throwing in, "Yeah. And think about it. They're not going to be home for _weeks_, since this stupid televised competion is basically going to be the one thing they get to skip school over. Except for those that came home, after injuring themselves. Think about it. What else can they do about it?"

Kelsi then said suddenly, "Shhh, they're now going to show off Justice High School's dances. I know for a fact they're not going to win the challenge. They haven't been practicing all week!"

Sharpay said snobbishly, "Oh, what does it even matter? This thing shows all the things they're doing, without any skipping. And why? Because it's broadcasted on our television because it's for the region that we get to see it twenty-four seven. The real competition isn't until the end of summer, when it's nationals at summer camp for them."

The rest of the gang just rolled their eyes. Sharpay had no idea about what Elaine was going through, now did she? After all, this competition is tough on everyone. Not everyone can handle it. And it was lucky that Elaine could handle it. Even though some people say that she's too inexperienced to lead their team to victory next to her arch enemy. And then Sharpay added, "OMFG, I just realized that the same thing happened in the plot of Bring It On: In It To Win It!"

Gabriella looked at her, and said, "It took you, the drama queen of the school, _this long_ to figure _that_ out?"

**_Back at the competion_**

Justice High School was failing miserably to stand up next to the combined powers of East & West High School's new and innovative dances. Their dance was to the song, "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears. And their dance to it wasn't all that great. Not to mention the fact they hadn't been practicing ruined the song. Elaine was off to the side, rolling her eyes. It was typical opening. They were all standing in darkness, and as each word was spoken to the beginning part, they appear under a spotlight. It was a pretty obvious one, and it bored Elaine.

_It's been awhile  
I know I shouldn't of kept you waiting  
But I'm here know_

Then, as the first verse came, it was also pretty obvious. The hands flat out next to each other, circling around, all of them doing the same thing, as they pulled their hands away, and shook their shoulders. And that was just the first line! And then the spin while pointing to the head, then words out of the mouth hand movement, putting their hand over their chests and then moving it away to the second line. Way too obvious. Not to the beat at all, just to the words, which made Elaine wonder how much thought they put into it. And the hip spin to the hurricane line, way too obvious as well, along with the poor head bop and the crazy hand movment.

_I know it's been awhile but I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking about how you say my name  
You got my body spinning like a hurricane  
And it feels like you've got me going insane_

The second verse was just as dull, with the hip shakes and then the thumb upward to the first line. Elaine felt like she was going to go to sleep. And the next line was their hands on their left hip, and their butt out and eyes to the left. The next line? They shook their hips _again_ and slowly moved their spine up to a jerky beat. It made no sense. They shook their hips yet again to the next line as they were moving their arms upward, then brought down.

_And I can't get enough, so let me get it up  
Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now  
I'm gonna defrost on ya, let's get it blazing_

The chorus was no better for them. This was amazingly sad for them, and Elaine shook her head. They turned in a circle as they moved their hands upward while shaking and moving into the shape of an ice cube (at least, that's what Elaine hoped they were going for). Then they got down, shaking their hips as they went low to the ground. The next line, they spun, and froze. Then they did that Rhianna point very badly for the next line.

Then they moved out of formation on the next line into what Elaine took to be shattered ice. The judges were shaking their heads, it was all too obvious, and probably done before. Then they shook their busts and got down low to show off their cleavage for the next line. Then for the next line they did the hand on the chest for something Elaine took to be the heart beating. Then the final part of it they shook their chests, and then moved forward in a jerky manner.

And they repeated it again for the final part of the chorus.

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you but you've froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

The next part was just even more basic. The head bop with a shoulder curl, then head shaking with their hands on their heart, then the shoulder curl again. Then the Cheetah Girls style chest pop for heart beat, and arms flew up. Then they went in a circle. Then the repeat second verse grew with the chorus, just a repeat again. That Elaine hated, and the judges seemed to hate as well.

_You got me hyponitize, I've never felt this way  
Got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting 'cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough, so let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared now, we're grown  
I'm gonna defrost ya now, let's get it blazing_

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you but you've froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

The next part was bland, and obvious, hand on the hip, head roll, and the next line a spine roll.

_I like this part, ooh  
It feels kind of good, yeah_

The chorus was repeat, and just bland.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me__  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

After the song, everyone clapped politely, but Elaine? She went straight for the private talk area. **(a/n: I'm going to put it how it appeared on television, with the censors, lol)**She said, "Oh my fbeeping God, that was such a fbeeping shbeep performance! What the fbeep was she thinking? I mean, that was _so _shbeepy! Honestly! If she wins the challenge, I will be so beeped off! That was shbeep, if I wanted to see that kind of fbeeped up performance, I would've watched the Britney Spears flop at the VMAs that happened last year. I know that's old knews, but _that's _how stupid that fbeeping shbeep was."

No one dared to disagree with her. Even the judges put down a zero for everything.

**_The Elimination Competition_**

At the end of the week, there stood Sarah Simpson. She was looking around at the room, and sighed. She said, "We had one poor preformance in our entire show. We don't want poor creativness on the head cheerleader. That's while we'll automatically tell you. We're not eliminating one team tonight. We're eliminating two. Based on how well you work with other teams. Since West High and East High are already working with each other, we're not pairing them up with anyone. We're going to place..."

She paused, and said, "Justice High and North Valley High. And the other team up shall be Lava Springs High and Highest Point High. Also, since West High and East High were not our first choice of pairing for this elimination round, we'll be much harder on _all_ the teams. We do not accept bribes. We know you already know this, but a school was bribing one of the judges. That judge has been replaced by none other than Miley Cyrus. The Jonas Brothers will be a guest judge. You are not to talk to them, you are not to ask them out, you are not to even _think_ of flirting with them. This is professional. And the final judge will be Rihanna. Along with me, celebrity designer and diva Sarah Simpson. Get your routines ready and be ready for snags. Yes, you are rivals. But you must work together to create a fabulous routine. Good luck."

She left, and the captian of Justice High School looked at the captain of North Valley High with disgust. Kim said snottly to Mitchie, the captain of North Valley High, "Oh, look. We're having to work with _garbage_. That the cat dragged out of it's hometown."

Mitchie snarled, "At least we practiced!"

Both Sally and Elaine said, "Ooo, low blow!"

Kim shrieked to them, "Shut up! Just because everyone loves you two more doesn't mean the rest of us aren't here! You people parade around, boasting about how you're going to win, no one else stands a chance, blah, blah, blah! All you're doing is feeding anger!"

Highest Point High's captain, Emily, said, "Um, _Kimberly_. You've got it beeped up! _Your_ the one who refused to practice, saying that we're the best and no one, not even West and East High combined could compare! Well guess what! You're at fault as well!"

Elaine screamed, "ENOUGH! Look, you need to just get along, like I did with Sally! Okay? I can't stand all this bickering! It gets ANNOYING!"

Tyra nodded and AJ said, "Yeah, look, let's just work together, okay? I'm sure none of you want to go home. Look, it might not be fun, but they're prepping us for college. When we have to put up with our rivals. So let's get it over with, okay?"

They all sighed, and said, "Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you are. The next installment of The Cheerleader Mask. It took weeks to write, so y'all better love it! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! Reviews equal love!**


End file.
